Out
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Amy gives Chloe advice and by following Amy's advice things happen. Alek and Jasmine go out with Chloe and her friends to a club after a boring get together.
1. Clubbing

"No" I said laughing putting my hand on his shoulder "You don't get it!" Amy came walking in the school looking at me and Paul. I felt her curiousity from across the hall. If I could read minds she'd probably be wondering why I had my hand on Paul's shoulder. "If I were to wear leather and a kitty hat I would be a distraction to everyone, Plus leather is tacky as a body suit" Amy joined us dodging flying balls and guys making out with their girlfriends.

"Hey" She huffed getting into her locker "What are you talking about?" I looked at the pictures of me and her lined up in her locker along with a new one of her and Paul. It sucked that I wasn't there for all those moments that we ususally had together.

"Paul wants to know why I can't have a cat woman suit" I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. It was always something crazy coming out of his mouth "I was explaining how it would distract people"

"Yeah, Chloe wearing a tight leather suit and training how could anyone focus?" Amy sounded tired.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she told me that her and one of her dads had gotten in a fight before she had left for school.

"I mean I didn't do anything but stay five minutes after curfew with Paul and now I need to be safe"

"I know the feeling" I said looking at my locker "My mom is obsessed that some of the guys that have been around lately are my boyfriends and that we are sleeping together. She tried to have the sex talk with me. Again." Amy thought that was funny.

"What did you tell her?" She said as we walked into homeroom.

"I told her that Brian was the only one I would ever sleep with, and that he was going to back to college but now that he isn't I'm just going to disregard everything because that could never happen in a million years" She stopped me smiling.

"Oh My God Chloe!" She squealed like a dog on a pine cone.

"Don't get excited Amy, nothing can ever happen between Brian and me. I'm just never going to do anything." I sat down at my desk "Plus, I told Brian I could never see him again. He tried to kiss me." I dropped my conversation with Amy as nosey walked in. Alek, He was always listening in on my conversations. It was so annoying. I looked at Amy then at Alek "So what about tonight?" I asked. Amy nodded also dropping the conversation- slowly.

"I just don't understand!" She whispered "tonight, If you can make it. I totally understand if you can't. Can we go to the book store and pretend we are interested in comic books. You should start listening to Paul more often. He seems to know more about this stuff then anyone else does."

"Besides the obvious you- know- who's"

"Yes, You- know- Who's are very educated!" We were talking about Alek and Jasmine, Jasmine had some other home room seperate from everyone else. Paul did too, so it was Amy, Alek and me all stuck in this classroom. The teacher started grummbling after morning annoucements about how he hated his job. He gave us some book assignment no one was going to do because it wasn't graded. Amy moved her desk closer to mine. "I think we should go to a party this weekend"

"No way, I have training this weekend" I was finally looking forward to training, I was not going to a party with a whole bunch of sweaty jocks with a lot of hormones raging. "I don't like parties with our classmates you know that. I'd rather go out to a club with a bunch of strangers." Amy knew that I didn't want people thinking I was some kind of party animal. I didn't like attention at school.

"Training all the time, don't you ever have fun?" Amy was being overly dramatic.

"It's not all bad, I can kick your ass can't I?"

"You've always been able to do that" Amy was flashing back to the time we decided we were going to play fight. "Ow" She said.

"True story" I shrugged as the bell rang "I guess Saturday would be O.K. but only during the day time. No night time things" I dropped my books again, Alek picked them up for me.

"Careful King" He said getting up "I might start thinking you're doing that on purpose"

"Oh yeah, I drop my books during a conversation because I want you to pick them up" I shook my head "You caught me"

"I always do" Was he referring to the time he pulled me up from almost falling off the roof after I jumped or him almost scaring me off the roof.

"Um, I have to go now." I pushed past him and went off to the waiting Amy. Everything else was a drag, Lunch time, Cheerleaders who were being stereo typical bitches and a test that I didn't have time to study for. Amy said she would drive me to work instead of my usual walking alone with a stalker ten feet away. Oh, nevermind that's Alek.

"I see how he looks at you, it's not fair!" Amy said

"He's only protecting me" I said turning her CD player up a little "Where's Paul"

"With his perfect family, being not perfect. You got to understand that he wants to just be like 'Well Yeah I don't care if you're perfect! My best friends Mai'"

"I know it's a really big secret, I don't like lying to my mom all the time." I sat back in the seat as we waited through traffic. "What do you mean how he looks at me?"

"Like he's in love with you, he can't keep his eyes off of you" She looked at the car in front of her. Amy had very bad road rage.

"He's supposed to be always watching me, I hate it."

"Why?"

"He knows everything we talk about Amy, Sense of super sonic hearing. I can't get away with anything." I pouted a little "It's not really fun"

"I'm sure if you tried to have fun it would be" Amy said like a mother would say. Did she want me to get with Alek or something?

"I'm sure if we were to flip this car right now that would be pretty fun too" I didn't even have time to hang out with Alek.

"You've mad an effort to hang out with Jasmine, Why not Alek? I'm sure it would make training a lot more fun. You're always saying how Jasmine's a better trainer and you understand her. Try to understand Alek" She looked at me "What? I'm just suggesting. It would be a great chance for things not to suck so much"

"I feel like you're just trying to get an invite to that party through Alek"

"I am." She admitted "I know you can get one if you wanted one but I need one more for Paul. No one will invite Paul" She pulled infront of the store and got out with me. Putting the top up locking the door. I thought she was going to kiss her car. We walked in and I was put to work. I told Amy she should get a job, she said her parents paid for everything because of her grades. Why did she need a job? I said so she could spend these hours with me.

"I wouldn't hire her" Lana said "She's already a distraction. No offense" Lana returned to writing up things as I hung up things looking at new stuff. I held up a sexy red dress.

"This is going on hold for Amy or me" I told Lana. She rolled her eyes at restated that it wasn't an alone night kind of dress. I liked how short it was, and If I was going to go out with Amy I was going to dress in style. I liked the dress it had a slit that went to my thigh. It was really simple. I got paid today anyway. I looked at the price and calculated my discount plus the sale that was already going on... I could get the dress with fifty dollars to spare. "Never mind I'm buying it today" I walked out of work with my dress and a few pairs of shoes that I had put on hold before. Jasmine was leaning against Amy's car.

"I see you went shopping" She commented, "Don't worry I'm not here to drag you off to training..."

"Then why are you here?" Amy asked putting her top down, she wasn't trying to be rude but that's how it came out.

"I'm just checking on you, making sure you don't plan on doing something stupid"

"I'm going to the book store, and I'm going to have some fun with Amy and Paul. You're welcome to come if you want- I guess Alek is to" I was trying to take Amy's advice. We got dressed at my place making sure we looked very hot. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. My hair was straightened and in a sexy bun. Amy's was down and parted on the side. We got in her car and had small talk but when we got to the bookstore she got angry.

"What is Paul wearing?" She exclaimed, Pissed off at his Tux T-shirt. "Ugh" we were at least an hour late. I wasn't surprised when Jasmine walked up to us about how nice she looked. I could hear whispers going around about me though. What was so special about how I looked tonight.

"...She's actually hot..."

"...Look at her..."

"...is that Chloe King?..."

"...Look Alek..." I followed that voice to find Alek surrounded around his pitiful friends that would get some girl pregnant and then they would have to figure out what to do with their future from there. Jasmine, Amy, Paul and I talked for awhile drinking coffee. Paul was trying to tell me of some great Idea he had come up with that might be part of mai history, or so he hoped.

"I'm taking her home tonight" Greg Sherman said to Alek.

"No you're not, I am. That's exactly where I'm taking her to: Her House. None of you will touch Chloe" Alek walked away from his friends. Jasmine rolled her eyes at him as he asked her "What?" like he hadn't done a thing.

"You're like an older brother" I told Alek. I hoped I wasn't the only one that saw the quick expression on his face. Jasmine looked like I hadn't been the only one. When the party started to get boring Amy offered to drive us somewhere else. We accepted. Amy and Paul took the front seats and Jasmine sat behind Paul, Alek in the middle and me behind Amy. I was tired, I wanted to sleep. "Is this okay?" I asked Alek as I put my head on his shoulder as a pillow. I thought she was going to take me home. Amy though pulled into a gas station saying she was going to get me all hyped up so we could go clubbing "Amy! I have a curfew!" I yelled after her. Alek had protested against going clubbing but Jasmine had backed Amy up.

"She's going to have both of us there." Jasmine said "No need to worry"

"But she's tired, She'll be defenseless" Alek had to quit arguing with Jasmine when Amy came out with a Coke. Those things made me hyper as Hell.

"I don't think it will be a problem" I said looking at both of them taking a large sip of my Coke.

"It's like her..." Paul trailed off when Alek gave him the look to shut up. We got to a club that was playing high beat music, by then I was almost bouncing in my seat. When Jasmine got us in I pulled Amy out on the dance floor. We were good at what we did. We made guys jealous of us, because we were dancing like we were together. It lasted for awhile until I looked over to the group and noticed Alek was gone. Paul was staring at Amy like he was going to attack her with kisses. I let her go to him, as soon as she turned her back hands landed on my hips.

"Come on King" Alek whispered in my ear. I danced with him like I had with Amy, changing it up a little. I didn't want him to think I was trying to seduce him or anything. His hands stayed on my hips most of the time. It was feeling a little too intimate. He spun me around to face him putting his hand on my lower back. The moment was ruined when Amy and Paul moved closer to us and Jasmine started dancing with Amy. I returned to how we were dancing, a disney song came on from that show Shake It Up! Watch me. Alek was not dancing with me like an older brother.

"Chloe" Amy said "Your mom is calling" I answered it hoping she wasn't going to freak out on me. I didn't even know what time it was.

"Where are you Chloe?" She yelled.

"Mom, I'll be home in a minute."

"You're an hour past curfew!" I had to put my finger in my other ear to hear her, which was said because I had that hearing thing

"I love you" I said hanging up and grabbing Amy telling her what was going on. We all walked out of the club.

"Let's take pictures!" Amy said taking a few seperates of me and then some with Alek and everyone else then we took a group picture. She didn't take a picture with Alek or Jasmine but she did with Paul and me. I understood she needed a new picture for her locker. When we were done she started to drive me home. I heard everyones heart beat racing in the car including my own. Why had I danced with Alek like THAT? I almost ran to my door, My mom opened it before I could. Alek stood up a little.

"You forgot your shoes, Kitten" He said, my eyes widened in anger towards him. He was smirking, I walked back and got my shoes and then my mom opened the door telling me to get in the house. She almost slammed the door behind me.

"Where were you with _him_?" She asked me, her arms were crossed.

"I went clubbing with all of them. Alek was just being a jerk" I said "nothing new from him" that seemed to change my mom's mood somehow.

"What did he do to you to be such a jerk?" She asked sitting down.

"Oh he just always teases me, the only reason I even invited him was because he is Jasmine's cousin" I was lying through me teeth. Alek was now one of my friends and if Amy had taken any videos, or pictures of tonight and posted them I was dead. I knew she did though. I saw the flashing and all... How could she not take a video of Alek and I?

"Oh so I don't have to worry about him?"

"No way" I said and she let me go upstairs, I knew she would talk about my dress tomorrow. The real trouble would be tomorrow when she had her coffee. When I got upstairs Alek was on my bed, and on my lap top. "Let me guess. Videos and pictures?" I said throwing my shoes beside me door.

"Oh tons of them. Everyone wants to know if we are together" I shook my head at him "I'm glad you finally showed me your very excellent moves"

"You did not just follow up a pick up line did you?" i said in a small giggle.

"I did" He said "But I'm serious. The guys couldn't keep their eyes off you. I almost forgot what I was really protecting you from"

"Well, you don't dance to bad your self" I said avoiding what he just said. "Don't take this wrongly but can you un- zip my dress?" He pushed himself off my bed as I took down my hair. To me his hands lingered to long, and he was un-zipping my dress much slower than he could. His touch though was warm against my bare back. When he finished he took a step back. "Turn around" I told him because if I sent him out of my room, he'd probably peek. I didn't trust him not to turn around. That was impossible for Alek, so I quickly slid my dress off and put on sweats and a T-shirt. Alek pretended he didn't do anything.

I sat on my bed with him sitting in a chair he rolled beside my bed. I pressed play on this videos. "Oh wow" I said "I was dancing like a slut" Alek's mouth turned into a half smile as he laughed at what I said.

"No you didn't" He said "But it was hot" I squinted my eyes at him when he said that. "I dare you to do that" he said as I clicked 'make this my profile picture' The picture of Alek's hand on my lower back and my hand on his shoulder, I didn't know why my hand was on his shoulder. It looked like he was about to kiss me. The bluish background of the club lights and the people in the background were all blurred except us. It looked professionally done. I made it my profile picture.

"That should make people talk tomorrow" I said shutting my lap top.

"I have to tell you something" Alek said looking at me, his face was close to mine but that's how Alek always talked.


	2. Rumor Starter

_I think I like you, Alek. _I thought to myself as he opened his mouth to speak. I had spent my whole night with him going over what Amy had been saying that he looked at me all the time, and I wrote it off as him being my protector. He was my protector, what if I was misreading all of this?

"Would you like to get Coffee tomorrow before school?"

"Yeah, I suspect you to be waiting outside my door in the morning right?" I said laying down in my bed. I shivered at the cold winds coming from my slightly opened window

"Sure thing" Alek said as he got up to shut the window, I thought he would jump out then but he didn't.

"I think we should start spending more time together" Looking at him for a reaction I started to blush "Since you're watching me all the time any way"

"Oh" He smirked at me then told me I should get some sleep "Then it's a date tomorrow morning"

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep, Beep. <em>I heard my alarm start going off then some Alien sounding ringtone on my phone singnaling that alarm too. "Uhh Shut Up" I groaned and rolled over unplugging my alarm clock. I shut my eyes and went back to a dreamless sleep.

"Chloe!" My mom yelled knocking on my door "We still have to talk about last night!" I stretched out on my bed about to get up but my pillow was so soft I couldn't leave it. I hugged it and shut my eyes. Then I remembered I had to meet Alek for coffee. I got up throwing my blankets off of my bed, and running into the shower. It was a very fast shower. I ran back to my room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a red shinny shirt. I checked myself in the mirror and ran downstairs putting my hair up in a slack pony-tail. When I got downstairs I saw Alek sitting with my mom. "About time" My mom said looking at her watch "I'm guessing you're skipping first period, so I should expect the call. You're probably going to be late to work again. You have to be home on time tonight though. It's Thursday." It was 'catch up night'

"Okay. C'mon Alek" I said, he thanked my mom for the toast and we walked out of the house. I checked my outfit in a reflection and frowned.

"You look fine, let's go" Alek said and we started walking to the Coffee shop, I sat outside waiting for Alek to come out checking my phone.

**Amy: Where are you?**

**Me: Getting Coffee with Alek **

**Amy: Awh. **

**Me: Not like that...**

**Amy: Whatevs see ya later!**

"Here" Alek said handing me my coffee. I smiled taking it from his hand "I can't believe Amy put those videos on facebook" He said.

"I can." I rolled my eyes "She didn't tag you in them did she?"

"No." He said "but after what you were wearing last night people are bound to check your page"

"They all think I went home with you last night" I frowned at my cup "and now we've skipped first period together" Alek didn't really care what they thought, but I did. I didn't want the attention he brought.

"I told them I was driving you home" He shrugged "If they have a problem with it they can come to me."

"That's not going to happen" I sighed "Those girls that follow you around are going to attack me and you know it" I went into detail "How I'm pathetic, that you want them not me when it's not even like that. We're just friends! So what, if I'm at your house a lot and that we hang out sometimes."

"Yeah, so what if I'm on your roof all night and we were dancing like a couple last night"

"No one knows about you on my roof, so that doesn't count" My mom was calling me. "Hello"

"Sorry, Wrong number" She said laughing a little and hung up.

"My mom dialed my number by accident" I said "back to what we were talking about"

"Why can't people accept we are just friends."

"Exactly!" I said and then checked the time "We better go if we are going to get to school" Before we got up I looked at my phone "I don't even have your number"

"Here I'll give it to you" he took my phone, putting in his number. I took a picture of Him and me. I was setting it as his contact picture when he handed me his phone. "Put your number in it" he said I put my number in his and he said he already had the perfect picture. I rolled my eyes and we walked to school together.

"Last night was fun" Alek said smirking.

"Which part?" I said punching him in the shoulder "the one where we danced, or the part where you pretending not to watch me change"

"The second one" he put his arm around me "I want to make their imaginations wander" his arms slid down to my waist.

"Their's or your's?" I said as he stopped us "If I am late to 2nd period too you're going to have to protect me from my mom" I let him keep his arm around me but we split up when we got in the busy hallway. I zoomed in on Amy and Paul and almost ran to them. No one else was talking about Alek coming in with me. I was glad they weren't. Good, People didn't pay attention to me.

"Did you just walk in with him?" Amy asked me, she was excited "See my advice worked. Now you know a little more about each other right?"

"I know he can dance" I said "Why did you post those videos?"

"It's not like anyone looks at our pages any way"

"Obviously" I said. Paul came running up behind us with his phone. "Looks like he found the video"

"I was going to post on your wall and saw this" He started playing the video.

"Shut it off Paul" I said as people started to look over at him, Alek was smiling from across the hallway looking at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe. I took Paul's phone "Stay off my profile" I shut it off and gave it back to him. Amy and I walked into 2nd. We made it through that period and Paul came up.

"Oh yeah I tagged Alek in it" He said, I punched him in the arm "Ow... Cool you have super strength" He smiled.

"Not Cool!" I yelled "Now everyone's going to see that!" My high school life was over we went to 3rd and I didn't hear any whispering but that didn't mean anything. 3rd was a bunch of people that thought Facebook was a horrible place to be on. Lunch time, Jasmine met up with us.

"I saw the video!" She said "Sabrina freaked out because she thinks that her and Alek will end up together. Alek is telling everyone that you guys are dating"

"WHAT"


	3. Date Night

"He's saying you went on a date this morning" She said.

"No we got coffee this morning, that's why we weren't here this morning. We were not on a date" Jasmine looked at me like I was stupid.

"That's a date" She said smiling at me "You went on date with my cousin this morning!"

"That was a date? I thought it was two friends getting coffee..." I wanted it to be a date, did Alek? I mean of course he did he was telling the school we went on a date this morning.

"Nope. You are going out with my cousin" She was more than excited. "Speak of the devil" Alek came up to our table leaning on it. I was a little upset he told them. I don't think he knew, that I knew what he was saying to his friends.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you since our date this morning" My arms were crossed like my mom's were last night as I said that. I was close enough to him that it made people look. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making a scene" Amy commented "Chloe let's go" She said pulling me from Alek's grip or at least tried to until he let go. We walked out of the lunch room talking about the video. "It's got over 300 comments on it already" she said. "You're a hit Chloe- all the guys population said they wanted to date you until Alek got on there" she sighed "and the other people are very mad cheerleader who now think Alek's ready to have a relationship with them"

"Wow" I said viewing the video again "I really like that dress" I said and gave Amy back her phone.

"I did too, now my video is one of the most important things on facebook" I sat by my locker with Amy.

"Why did he do that?" I asked "He always has to run his mouth about something"

"Do you like him?" Amy asked eating gold fish from her locker.

"Of course I do Amy. He's a smarty pants that does any thing for me. He's going to protect me and everything's going to be O.K. and I'm never going to tell him"

"Why not?" Amy said hitting me on the leg "He would so love that, and you know it"

"There's a difference between being a flirt, and liking someone and I'm not going to ruin my friendship with him over a stupid little crush" I knew Amy wanted the best for me, and she would always give me advice. She was seeing something that I wasn't. Jasmine walked out and half smiled at us.

"What are you guys doing?" She looked at us like we were stupid.

"Chloe likes Alek!" Amy said in a rushed whisper to Jasmine. Jasmine smiled and sat by us. She started gushing how she always knew it would come down to this. Now Alek just needed to tell me how he feels.

"He doesn't feel anything" I said getting up and leaving them there as the bell rang, I vanished in plain view in the crowd.

"...Alek's girl..."

"...She's hot..."

"...I wish I had her..."

"Chloe!" Paul yelled as I tuned out of everyone's conversations.

"Huh?" I said as Paul followed me like he always did.

"I can tell you're suffering her, do you want to get out of here?" Paul was a good sidekick when he had to be.

"You know, you're a pretty good side kick" I said hugging him.

"...Alek's gonna be pissed..."

"...who's he..."

I pulled away from Paul and we walked out of the doors, away from the school. We just walked down the street to any where but here. Some of the guys were still out at Lunch, so we avoided any place that they would be eating at. "Paul, I don't know what's going on."

"You're falling for a fellow mai." He said "I would think you'd open up at it because you're a mai too. He's a male mai, you're a female mai."

"I'm sixteen" I said to Paul "I'm in no rush to date any other Mai"

"What if you die?" Paul asked quietly "What if you drown or something and then you never had the time to fall in love, or mate or whatever you do"

"Alek is like any male cat, they have lots of kittens with a lot of different people"

"He's not a cat, he's a mai" Paul was taking Alek's side on this. "I'm sure if you walked up to him and kissed him he would take you"

"This is getting awkward" I told Paul checking my phone for the time.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Paul asked, I shook my head No.

"Sorry" I said as we got up from our seats and went to my store.

"Hey, Lana. I'm working early today"

"Oh yes, finally the day has come" She said and then left me to work alone. I looked for anymore sexy dresses or cute outfits. Nothing new. Hours passed as I avoided thinking about anything than what I was doing. Lana let me off early for coming to work early. I had an hour before my mom's dinner thing. I couldn't fit the urge to do something that would clear my mind. I didn't know why I had so much on my mind. I felt way too different now. I unlocked my house and put my phone on the counter.

I took my shoes off as I jumped up by the fridge opening the door. "Left over, left over...gag" I said out loud shutting the door. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and the lights through the window. My mom walked in on her phone, I'm guessing I scared her because she walked in the kitchen and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh Chloe, good you're home." She hung up her phone "Do you like him?" She asked me.

"I don't know" I said.

"So you don't not like him, O.K. I should have had this talk with you last night." She and I sat on the couch. "I don't know where the time went, last week you and Amy were crushing on David Beckham!"

"That was last week mom, David Beckham is hot." My mom sighed. "Sorry back to what you were saying"

"I understand you have new friends, and that Alek is just a friend to you. I just don't like the fact you can't tell me these things." She looked at me "What's up with your profile picture?" She showed me the picture off her phone. "It looks like something from a Step Up movie."

"I was trying to make people angry" I said "Everyone hates me because Alek took me to get coffee this morning, this girl Sabrina freaked out"

"Because she's after Alek?"

"Oh yeah!" I said "It's funny, I mean I want to hit her. She just assumes everything. Well Alek did tell everyone it was a date this morning so I can see how she's mad"

"I'm glad we had this talk" My mom said "I love you"

"I love you too"

"No implied? Hmm... What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to feel anymore" I said "Am I suppose to be falling in love, or am I suppose to be changing the world. High school sucks"

"Haven't heard that in awhile kiddo" My mom said turning on the TV and ordering a pizza. I stayed wrapped in my moms arms going over how I feel in my head. I wasn't thinking about the MAI Alek. Or the MAI Me. I was thinking about the Human in me falling for the Human in Alek. "You're special you know that"

"I don't want to be special" I whispered as we heard the knock on the door. My mom got up and I went to the table. The pizza guy got a nice tip from my mom and then we ate. My phone started ringing, that song Watch Me started playing. Alek. I got up swallowing my food.

"Hey" I said taking a sip of a drink on the table.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"I was with Paul earlier ignore all rumors going with that" My mom raised her eyebrows at me. "But I went to work, got off early came home and now I'm eating dinner with my mom"

"I'm on my way" Alek said "Save some food for me."

"I guess I could" I said sounding like a flirt "But it's going to cost you"

"Looking forward to it" I heard the pervert in him. "See you soon" I hung up and returned to my mom.

"Don't freak out" I said "Alek's coming here."

"Yes mamm, do I have to go to my room with my dinner" I thought about it "O.K. I'm going to go to my room when he gets here. Don't come upstairs though with him."

"I promise" I said. I liked how my mom was so cool, and was going to give Alek a chance. I called Amy as my mom walked upstairs. "Amy AE, and I don't mean American Eagle!"

"Oh my gosh do you want me to come over"

"No! Don't come over. I'm just telling you. I'm going to send you a picture of me tell me what I need to fix" I took a quick picture of me in the mirror. Amy instantly called me back.

"Change your clothes!" I skipped stairs and opened my closet changing into clothes that said I was about to go out.

"Mom, I might be going out what time do you want me home?" I walked in her room wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and a white tank top with beading around it I was going to put my jean jacket on later.

"I want you home by 12 no later, and Chloe be careful don't trip over anything"

"I love you too mom" I said as I walked down stairs to get my jacket and realized that the shoes I wanted to wear were in my mom's car. I opened the door and was met with Alek who was about to knock.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Just getting my shoes, We're going somewhere"

"It's raining" he said "Don't tell me you want to walk in the rain."

"You drove here so why do we have to walk in the rain?" I said pointed to his car, opening my moms. "Ugh I can't find my shoes." I popped the trunk. "Ahhh" I said getting the wedges on me feet while leaning against the car.

"Good Point" He looked at me as I took another picture of myself in my mom's side mirror and sent it to Amy. She called me again.

"Perfect!" She said and I told her I had to go. "Bye!" She said and then Alek and I walked over to his car just in time for it to start pouring.

"Hmm" I said leaning against the window. I felt high at the moment, Full of energy I couldn't explain.

"This wasn't what I was expecting when you said we needed to hang out more" Alek confessed, I started to play with his radio putting on a pop station.

"Well. I didn't think you wanted to be stuck at my house" The rain was pouding the window. "Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I would say dinner, but you already ate" He was tapping his steering wheel "Clubbing, the book store has some kind of reading going on tonight, maybe a movie?"

"A movie sounds nice" I said looking at my hair in the mirror, I was feeling on edge. I could slip up and say something I didn't mean or that I did mean. It was 8 I had time to meet my mom's time limit. "What have you wanted to see?"

I pulled up a list of movies that were out, Winnie the Pooh looked cute but I wasn't going to say that. "Bad Teacher" I suggested.

"That looked great" Alek said and picked up his phone that was going off in some kind of fit. "Hey... I'm taking Chloe to a movie... Yes... Bye" He looked at me "Jasmine"

"Ahh I see" I gave him a look. My phone started to ring again, a slow love song that Amy had downloaded on my phone about six months ago. ( Luke Bryan Must be doin something right)

"Hey Jasmine" I said

"You're with Alek right, he wasn't lying to me?"

"I'm shocked" Alek said loud enough that Jasmine could hear him

"Okay just checking. BYE" Jasmine said hanging up on me, That was always strange. Alek pulled into the theater and we got out and almost ran to the entrance. Alek bought our tickets and I walked in with him to Bad Teacher. We sat through the Pre-previews. The lights hadn't dimmed yet.

"I feel like this is awkward for you" Alek said "Sitting in a Movie Theater with me trying to figure out who I am"

"It is, that's not just a feeling"

"Don't be" He said "Tonight we aren't the Untier and Her Protector. We're Alek and Chloe" He made me smile.

"It's great to hear you say that"

"I can't always be uptight and protective. Even though if that kid keeps looking at you I'm going to choke him"

"Alek!" I hit him in the chest.

"What?" The previews started and I shut up. I usually liked the previews to up-coming movies they just made me want to come back and watch them. "This was a good idea" Alek said "Us hanging out like you have with Jasmine" We sat in silence through the first ten minutes. Then we started picking at each other. Talking about how he should start hitting me with things to make me listen and remember. When the credits were over we got up. I stretched, Alek took my hand leading me out of the theater.

"Hey P- Dog!" A red headed guy came up to him

"P-Dog?" I asked laughing a little as he put his arm around my waist.

"Hey Douggins" Alek said doing that hug thing guys do. "I really have to get Chloe home so I'll talk to you later" It was about ten I could spend more time with him if he wanted. We walked outside, movies made me tired so I yawned. "Do you need a Coke or something?" Alek asked looking at me.

"No" I climbed into the door Alek had opened for me. "I liked that, It was nice not to focus on some things"

"I know it was." He said getting into his side of the car "We should do it again sometime..."

"Yes we should" I turned my phone on "Oh my" I said looking at all the text messages from Amy and Jasmine. Each one asked the same question. "How is your date going?" I read out loud.

"It went very good" Alek said grinning at me "If that's what we're are calling this"

"We might as well" I said and responded to them together.

**Me: It went good**

"Okay then" He said "Now let's play a game"

"What kind of game?" I asked being skeptical over his motives.

"I want to find out more about you, and you want to find out more about me so.."

"Alright" I agreed to the terms of the game. We had to be honest.

"Why don't you have that many friends?" He asked me.

"I really don't know. I thought Amy and Paul were all I would ever need." I said "I got use to them and them only and everyone else just seemed like a jerk" Alek nodded at my answer "Why do you hang out with the guys you hang out with, Half of them call you Alex"

"Because I'm not going to walk around like my cousin alone." He said "I have to have some kind of life"

"Jasmine seems to be doing fine" I mummbled.

"Why do you not want to be mai?"

"I'm scared" I looked at him at the red light "I'm really scared. Maybe if being Mai itself wouldn't be so hard. Being the Uniter? That's the hard part. No one can guide me through the special things I can do because no one else knows what I'm talking about. You can read the phropecies all you want but I'm not understanding how to control anything. The Empathy sucks."

"I'm always here" Alek said "I don't know why, but you are special."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't want to be special I want to be normal- or at least somewhat normal. Like I said if I was just mai than I would be fine" I changed the subject "Why do you wear tight shirts?"

"So you've noticed"

"It's hard not to" I said "I'm use to it now, I just want to know is it because you're showing off your body or what?"

"I'm showing off my body. Yes"

"Figures" I rolled my eyes at him "Where are we going?"

"I'm starving" Alek chuckled. "Now why did you wear that dress last night?"

"Because I bought it and it went with the party" I answered quickly "Why did you come to that thing last night?"

"You invited me" He said it like it was the most obvious answer. "Why did you dance with me like that?" How did I know that's what it was leading to.

"I wanted to dance with you" I said.

"It was fun" Alek smiled remembering last night.

"It _was _fun, another thing we should do again" Alek stopped in front of an Olive Garden. I walked in beside him, I didn't know why he had the need to always have his hands on me but he did. It was like he was always protecting me from everything, even if it wouldn't kill me. We got seated at a booth. I caught a glimpse of Sabrina. "Great" I grummbled. Alek rolled his eyes at her and told me not to worry. "Can I tell you this has been one of the best nights with you"

"You can even say that again" Alek said "I had a lot of fun with you, I told you'd we'd be very good friends"

"You also said I smelt very good" I reminded him "What are you getting?" I asked him "Because I'll share with you. I didn't really eat that much. My mom probably thinks I wasted money"

"You're mom's really cool" Alek said "I mean I wouldn't let my daughter go out any where with me"

"I wouldn't either. How strange?" I was being attempting to be funny. Our waitress took our drink orders. I ordered a coke. Yum...

"I feel like I shouldn't of let you do that" Alek said laughing. I felt Sabrina's eyes on us" Alek jumped from his spot across me to beside me real quick. "Let me lay down some rules, we aren't going clubbing tonight. I'm going to drive you home and we'll go from there"

"Those don't seem like much of rules" I said as he returned to his regular spot. I kicked him under the table. We started a game of footsies.

"...It makes me sick..." Sabrina said from the other side of the place. It made me grin.

"Are you invading people's privacy?" Alek asked me "I've taught you well"

"Sabrina says we make her sick" I had the urge to make her stomp out of this place. I could keep myself in control though.

"She's a stalker" Alek said

"Takes one to know one" I sung, he nudged me with his foot again. Our drinks were served and then she took our order. I sipped my drink, it was like a double shot of energy drinks. I really did have feelings for Alek. I was about to take a bite of a breadstick when my phone went off to Amy's ring tone. Kanye west's part in E.T. Alek looked at me shaking his head laughing. "What?" I asked and answered my phone "Hey Amy" I sighed.

"How's it going?" She asked "I got your text and I just want to know! I'm thirstin for dets!"

"We're at dinner, don't call me again. I'll call you" I said "Bye"

"We have excited friends/ family" Alek came to the conclusion.

"You think? Jasmine and Amy are blowing up my phone." Our food came out fast and we started eating. I wasn't shy to eat around Alek. He follows me through everything, how could I be? When we were done Alek paid again "Next time I'm buying" I said.

"The mai are doing good, it doesn't matter"

"It matters to me" I walked outside behind him. He held open the door "I have to get home" I said frowning "I'm tired, even though I had my special drink" Sabrina walked out walking straight up to us.

"Hey" She said to Alek trying to sound sexy. How rude? Obviously he was on a date with me and this white trash whore was going to be like that.

"Hi how are you?" I said to her before Alek could tell her to go away. She was shocked that I had even said anything to her "I'm sorry but Alek's busy can I take a message for you? Oh you're a desperate whore that needs to go find someone else to stalk? I think everyone already knows that." Alek looked down laughing. "Bye" I got in Alek's passenger side and Alek got in the drivers side.

"That was amazing" Alek was still grinning "It really was, now everyones going to be talking about that tomorrow."

"I know" I wasn't too thrilled about it. "It just needed to be said though, I'm tired of her looking at you like that"

"Is someone jealous?" Alek said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm... I don't know what I am but I don't like it"

"hmm" Alek said looking at the clock. "We have at least half an hour to figure that out"

"I just don't like it" I said "That's all to figure out" Alek let it go.

"If I told you something would you freak out?" Alek asked me after a few minutes of silence I couldn't figure out how to break.

"No"


	4. Jerk Move

"I'm going to be busy for awhile so Jasmine's going to be watching you" Oh wow, Alek didn't feel what I was feeling. That's probably the most disappointing thing that's happened in awhile.

"Oh...Okay that's...Cool" It wasn't cool, I'd put myself out there. Not as much as I could, but I did. _That's why you don't gamble with feelings,_ reminding myself of the rules of liking someone. I don't know what hurt more, liking Brian but not being able to kiss him or anything. Or liking Alek and knowing he doesn't feel the same way. "Um, I think I should go home. My mom's probably waiting up" We returned to the silence that now had a purpose I was thinking about how I'd just let too much out.

"I was thinking about taking Mimi out" Alek said "Where should I take her?" What a jerk move. We were almost to my driveway.

"Stop" I said and he slammed on brakes, I walked out the car and ran into my house locking the door. I didn't see my mom downstairs so I ran upstairs and locked my window. I picked up my phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. "Hey. Paul, I need your help" It had to be past his curfew but he said he was on his way. That's what I liked about my friends, the orginal friends. I could count on them when I couldn't anyone else. I organized my thoughts and feelings. Alek liked Mimi, I liked Alek. I should get over Alek because Mimi liked Alek too. There was no room for Chloe in that equation.

Paul didn't come alone, he brought Amy. "How could you not call me?" Amy said and hugged me "Tell me everything" She thought this was good news.

"We have to get out of here" I told Amy, I didn't want little ears every where "Lose the guards and then we can talk"

"Oh that's easy" She laughed, as she hit the gas. It was like riding on the back of those motorcycles. My hair was flying every where. "So what's going on?" She asked.

"He likes Mimi" I loved the irony in this situation, I got the cat powers, the Uniter abilities along with boy troubles and the order coming after me.

"That sucks!" Amy said "Damn I was so sure"

"I was too. We had a great night right, we went to a moive and we got dinner and I told off Sabrina and now I'm here" I looked at Amy "He said he had to tell me something and I thought he was going to say he liked me or something. No he said he was going to be busy and that Jasmine was going to watch me"

"What the Fuck" Paul said patting my shoulder "And then asked you where he should take mimi on a date right?"

"Yes? How did you know"

"Classic guy move"

"If you ever do that to me, I will kill you" Amy warned Paul, Amy parked in front of the shop but we weren't going to go in there. "I'm sorry" She said to me "Hey, maybe you could call Bri-"

"If you say Brian, I've already explained that to you. I can't be with Brian. I can't be with any one human!"

"Got it" she said pretending to zip up her mouth. Then she turned up her radio "I know you probably don't want to hear this song but I do" It was the song Alek and I danced to in the club. I turned it up louder and told Amy we needed to leave this parking place.

"I have the weird want to run around flipping to things" I said pointing to her radio "This should be my work out/ training song"

"Yeah!" Amy said "Can you do the dance to this song?"

"Oh yes! I can"

"You have to show me, can I stay at your house tonight?" Amy was texting her dad already.

"Sure Amy!" I said "But we probably have to go home now!"

"You're showing me that dance" Amy was laughing "My dad said yes" We dropped off Paul on our way back and then Amy started playing Selena Gomez.

"I feel like we listen to A lot of Disney stars"

"We do" She said "This is getting a little crazy" We changed to some Rap station and started pretending we were rap stars. At a red light I put my feet up on the dash. I liked the song that was playing, Amy asked me where I had heard it.

"I have no idea." When we got to my house Amy locked up her car, Amy and I were laughing as we walked upstairs my mom opened her door, I guess she thought I was walking upstairs with Alek.

"I momma M" Amy waved and then we went into my room laughing.

"I am not driving you to school tomorrow!" My mom cheered and went back to bed. Amy went through my closet and found something to wear tomorrow for both of us.

"Why's your window open?" Amy asked me and I turned fast.

"I locked it before I left, that means someones been in my house" I went to grab my phone.

"Probably Jasmine or someone" Amy saiding blowing it off.

"I'm not going to take any chances" Jasmine's phone rang once and then she answered. "Jasmine were any of you in my house?"

"Alek were you in Chloe's house?" Jasmine didn't seem to happy to even talk to Alek.

"No, Why?" I heard him respond.

"Why?" Jasmine asked me.

"I locked my window before I left my house with Amy and Paul, I came back my windows open" I was about to go off the edge to think someone was in my house while I was gone, with my mom in her room.

"We'll be there in a minute" Jasmine said hanging up on me. I walked into my moms room, I was going to ask her if she had been in my room.

"Hey, did you go in my room?" I asked her trying to pretend nothing was open or anything.

"No I didn't." She said "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Looking for an outfit" I walked out. So someone I didn't know could be in my room or in my house and could kill me in my sleep or my mom, or now even Amy. "Well it wasn't my mom..." I told Amy as I walked in the room. She was sitting on my bed looking at me in fear.

"What's going on?" She asked me "Like someone was in your house while we were gone...What were they doing"

"I don't know" I whispered "Looking for information...Who knows?" I sat on my bed. If anything happened I would lay my life on the line to save my mom and Amy. "I think I should tell my mom" I said "about what I am"

"I don't think so, It's risky what is she sends you off to get tested or something"

"My mom wouldn't do that" I told her "Amy I'm scared" It felt easier to tell Alek. "I don't think I can do this"

"Of Course you can do this" Amy put her hands on my shoulder shaking me "You're Chloe King, The Uniter!"

"I don't want to be the Uniter!" I yelled, If Jasmine or Alek were any where near they would have heard that.

"This reminds me of the climb"

"We really need to work on our music" I laughed and then returned back to our serious conversation.

"Show me the dance"

"No... Not now!" I said "That's for when we don't have people on the way"

"What's that?" Jasmine said stepping through the window that was still open.

"Nothing important" I said and then Alek walked in through the window, Amy looked me in the eyes and I sensed her anger. I think I was getting better at controlling emotions because I didn't attack anyone because of how Amy was feeling. "Amy" I smiled "Feelings hurt?" Amy smiled back at me and I guess thought of something slightly happy.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" I said standing up to talk to Jasmine.

"We'll check the house, and Alek will watch you both tonight. I have to talk to my mom about this tonight. If they know where you live or anything than we have a problem. Meaning more protection or possible hide away"

"No WAY!" Amy said "It's probably nothing!" Jasmine checked the house because as a girl she was the only one that could get away with doing it. "So have you picked a place to take Mimi on a date yet?" Amy turned to Alek.

"What do you mean to Mimi on a date?" Jasmine asked Amy as she walked in giving a thumbs up.

"I don't know ask Alek"

"I will later" Jasmine squinted her eyes at Alek "Until then I have to go so... Don't spill any secrets tonight. Nosey's going to be listening"

"Bye Jasmine" I said as she walked out jumping on the ground. "Let's go to sleep Amy" Amy and I crawled in my bed and tried to go to sleep, Alek walked out after we got in my bed. "I really don't want this" I said, I tried to stop the tears.

"I know" I could hear the sadness in her voice "I know" She repeated and then sat up turning on the lamp beside my bed.

"You're still wearing your jeans, go get in the shower, and then we can talk." Amy was trying to motivate me and it worked. I took myself to the shower, I quickly washed my hair and everything else than went to my room and in my closet. I got dressed fast then brushed my hair. "Better?"

"Yes" I smiled "I don't get it"

"Don't get what?"

"Paul should have this life" I laughed "He would do so much better with it"

"I think you've done a pretty good job"

"I'm suppose to unite two races, I mean what have I done but told my two best friends. That's it. I've saved a few lives like Lana's but I mean I've really done nothing"

"It's going to take time." Amy said "It's not going to happen the first few weeks of being this. You have to train, and you're doing a great job balancing your life out."

"I messed up some how by not listening to anyone" I was thinking about Brian and Alek. I should have listened to Alek. "You know what I miss the most?"

"What?"

"My dad" I said "He would know what to do here"

"I don't have nice words for your dad" Amy said "He left over ten years ago, and now he's emailing you"


	5. Talk

"FRIDAY!" Amy said jumping on my bed "We are going on this weekend!" It was like she tummbled off my bed and then landed on her feet. I hurried and got dressed like Amy already had. Amy straightened my hair. When I put on the outfit I realized it was a one sleeve thing that I had worn once. It was like the dress the twins had gotten me but not as revealing. I put on my black leather jacket and black jeans. Amy was on the same style: Hot. She must have planned on going out after school and work. We ran downstairs and grabbed an Apple, this is why I never needed siblings. I had Amy and that was all I needed. We got in her car and she started speeding like usual. When we walked in the school we rushed to our lockers. "Hey Paul" Amy said to him and he looked up.

"I see what you're trying to do" Paul said "Nice" Amy smiled at Paul, I think she was trying to make Alek want me. I wasn't for it I just liked to look good. I was going to leave Amy and Paul alone so they could have their couple time but I saw Alek walk in out of the corner of my eye. "I have a friend I would like you to meet" Paul said and then a guy that had been in the store a few times and had gotten me coffee a few times last year walked up.

"Hey" I said giving him a hug "I thought you moved?"

"I'm back" Of course everyone was talking about me hugging him, I guess it was a long hug. "I had fun and all but I just wanted to come home"

"Gotcha"

"You still working for Lana?"

"Mhm"

"Is it true about you with Alek Petrov? I thought you hated him!" James was right, I did hate him last year with all of his look at me's and jerk ways.

"No that's not true, We've hung out a few times but I can't really call him a friend" I hoped Alek was listening in on that.

"Do you want to grab coffee after school? To catch up..."

"Uh sure" I smiled and then Paul and him walked off to their class.

"Oh my god!" Amy started going off.

"No Amy, He's human. I'm done with dating, Period. It's only coffee and it's not going any farther than that" Amy frowned.

"We'll I tried" She said.

"You set me up?" So it wasn't as friendly as I thought. I didn't want to go to coffee anymore if Amy had set it up. I would cancel.

"Yes..." Amy and I walked to our class, I tried to listen in on what everyone was saying but I didn't manage to catch anything about anyone that had to do with me. A few guys talked about my outfit, I was about to go into class when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said not recognizing the number.

"Meet me outside, five minutes or you'll face the consequences" It was a scary man's voice. I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't go outside. Alek was walking behind all of us friends talking to none other than Mimi.

"Alek" I said and he told me to wait a minute, he was leaning down to kiss Mimi. "What the fuck ever" I said and ran into Jasmine.

"ALEK!" Jasmine yelled as he almost kissed her.

"Come outside with me Jasmine" I said and she followed me. No one was there that I saw. Maybe it was a joke, Even though it didn't seem like one. I knew I was being watched by someone I couldn't see. "Call your mom" I told Jasmine, it was one of the very few things I needed Valentina to do. I was scared for my friends. Alek walked outside.

"Don't worry I feel it too" Jasmine said as she looked at her cousin "You're such an ass"

"What?" Alek laughed, he was a jerk. How could I even like him at all? "You ruined my moment"

"If I hadn't been in the hallway, Chloe would probably be dead." She said "Thanks for doing your job" Alek's face changed from Smug Bastard to caring protector in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry" He mummbled "Do you want to go somewhere Chloe?"

"No I think you have Mimi for that" I wasn't too happy with Alek.

"Chloe..."

"Don't Chloe me, I don't want to hear it! How can you take me out and everything and then ask me where you should take Mimi. Talk about tool moves!"

"You did what?" Jasmine turned on her heels "Wow Alek, we are having a long talk with Valentina about lying and gentleman rules"

"Does it matter?" Alek said "I didn't know you cared that much"

"It's not even about caring that much, you just don't do something like that" I said "It hurt my feelings!"

"We need to talk" Alek said "Alone" We waited for Valentina to show up with her people and check the grounds, when they found nothing I was again scared. My weekend was ruined now, I couldn't go out with amy or anyone unless Alek or Jasmine agreed to go with me. When they left Alek and I left. I told Jasmine to tell Amy what was going on, and where I was and not to worry. I got in Alek's car and the conversation started.

"What exactly hurt your feelings?" Alek asked me.

"I don't know, what made you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you" He said "Okay I did but I didn't know it would upset you"

"How could it not upset me"

"Point taken"

"You're supposed to tell me the truth" I said "Part of that honest thing, and part of being a team- I mean last night was great telling off Sabrina better. I just thought that It was something else. Maybe I read the moment wrong-"

"What are you talking about?" Alek interrupted me.

"Alek I like you more than I should"


	6. Just A Dream

**This chapter was sadly inspired by Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. **

I didn't actually say the words out loud, they would have ruined everything. Alek drove me home after a long talk about how Mimi was a lie. He just felt that he needed to say something to put himself in check. I still didn't say anything. Alek walked inside with me and I dropped everything that was in my hands including my phone. Around my mom stood a group of people wearing normal clothes. My mom was sitting down holding a tissue in her balled up hands. "No" I said my hands in front of me like I was telling someone to stop. "No" I repeated.

"Chloe I'm sorry" My mom said "He's not coming back" she wasn't talking about my dad, we had known that for Ten years. This was about Gabe, one of the friends of the family's kids that grew up with me until they moved. He was 19, and the only guy I had ever trusted besides My Dad, Paul and now Alek. He's not mentioned a lot since he joined the Army. He was like the brother I never had.

"You're wrong" I said as my eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry" My mom told the men "She was like his sister in some ways, they used to pretend they were married" My mom laughed at such a bitter sweet memory and then I saw the tears pour out of her eyes.

"This is just a dream" I whispered to all of them and ran outside. Alek was the only one that followed me catching me in his arms around my waist. I broke down falling on my knees somehow. I couldn't breathe. He was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. This wasn't like Xavier's death, this was like a family member dying. I was shaking taking in big breaths and sobbing more. I needed someone to do what Alek was doing to me though, his hand was on the back of my head holding me against him. It was a full on break down kind of crying.

"Shh" Alek was saying as I cried on him, I didn't have time to think about how embarassing this was "It's going to be alright"

"Will you come with me to the funeral?" I asked him pulling away from him "Please"

"Yes" He pulled me back into him as I started to cry again after a little while longer he picked me up and took me inside and past all the people that were going over arrangements seeing as his family was off on some Vacation and we were the only ones close to family in the area he lived in. (He moved back when he turned 18) My mom was upset, but not as upset as I was. I felt like I was suffocating. I dared my mom to say something to me or Alek about going upstairs with him. "Do you need me to do anything?" He asked me putting me in my bed. "I feel useless here, I can't do anything to make you feel better. I can't fight someone to make you stop crying. I don't know what to do"

"You're here for me now" I said "and I couldn't ask for anything else" He hugged me I wanted to cry again seeing my wall of pictures. The one of him and me. I shut my eyes tight before I could "I don't see how this could be true" I tried to wake up but I was because each time I opened my eyes Alek's arms were still around me. "I begged him not to go" I said between sobs "but he said it was the only future he had left. I could have stopped him if I really tried"

"Do NOT blame yourself" Alek pulled me back making me look in his eyes "This is not your fault. This is tragic, but you didn't do it" Alek looked at me like that for a long time until I stopped crying for a few moments. "Do you want me to get your phone?" I nodded wiping my face, he walked down stairs and got my phone. I could still here the voices talking about some places and costs of things. Alek walked back up really fast, and handed me my phone. Thinking about it I didn't want to call Amy or Paul. I didn't want to talk about it. Or even text about it. I scrolled in my contacts for his Name... I was about to press call when Alek stopped me "It's only going to make you feel worse" He held out his hand for my phone so I wouldn't get any ideas... Like checking his facebook page or something. Alek pulled me into another hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you" He said.

"I'm sorry you had to be here" I mummbled.

"I'm not." Alek said, this is one of those things that changes a relationship completely. Where everything isn't little and meaningless. Now, it was more important and needed for Alek to be here. "You need me" that was so true. I needed him.

"Thank you" I said looking at him. I could feel his breath on my mouth, he leaned closer until our lips touched. It was different from that one kiss I had before, it was a Mai kiss. I wish it hadn't been under these circumstances. The kiss broke. "I mean it, Thank You"

"I hate seeing you this way" He touched my cheek with his thumb wiping a stray tear away.

"I hate feeling this way" I got up


	7. There For You

Alek had a job to do- to protect me even if that meant leaving me alone so he could watch out for any stalking Order people. He obviously didn't want to leave me alone but I needed to be alone. I locked my door so my mom couldn't come in and try to talk to me about how I was feeling. It wasn't going to change anything, this was something we couldn't work out in our heads. It was something that I didn't want to talk about with her. I was listening to songs that I shouldn't have been listening to. The tears had stop, I guess I ran out after crying so much. I couldn't breath again, it was processing right in my head. I was waiting for "You've been Punk'd" or something but that never came.

_Flashback:_

_"I know you're not happy about this" He said looking down at his packed bag "but I'm protecting you from any attacks I can"_

_"Don't" I said then turning away from him "Don't go"_

_"I have to" He said "I have to go and do something bigger than me" I had cried for a day then, when he left. He had just left the next day leaving me a goodbye note. _

Now he wasn't coming back, who knew that Good Bye would be a forever. I heard Alek talking on his phone "I don't think we should have training tonight Valentina" He explained what was going on and then he stopped talking. I guessed he hung up. I wanted to die tonight with him. It wasn't fair I was still here and he wasn't, that was my friend I was supposed to grow old with and hang out with laughing at our child hood together. I picked up a picture frame of a picture of me with him in his uniform and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall. Alek stopped walking back and forth.

"You shouldn't have left me here" I cried to no one, I'd never felt this way before and I never wanted to feel this way again. I was angry he left me here alone. He knew this could happen and he still tried to be better than what he was. My mom knocked on my door silently. "Go away" I said.

"Please let me in" She begged like she had before.

"No" I heard her sniffle and walk back to her room, I didn't feel bad for it. Alek was in my room as soon as I heard my moms room door shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked, even though he already knew that answer.

"He had to be the hero" I said pursing my lips holding in a sob, Alek sent a text messages.

"I'm staying in here tonight. Jasmine can watch outside. You need me" Alek held me again. It was getting pathetic how I needed someone told hold me when I cried. Like I needed my hand held through everything I did by my mom. I knew I was just angry at everything.

"You don't have to"

"I want to" He said leaning me back onto my pillow he was kind of on top of me for a few seconds and then he was beside me. This again, wanted this to be under different circumstances. I turned so he was facing me, my arms sliding around his waist. I got very close to him and put my forehead on his chest. Alek had lost his parents, and he seemed fine now in front of people at least. Maybe it went away over time. More tears seemed to come out of my eyes when Alek was holding me back. This felt so wrong at the moment, holding onto the guy I wanted to be with when one of my best friends was dead, and me liking it. I thought I would have to drug myself to go to sleep, I eventually cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to wake up, and when I did I took in a deep breath in disappointment. It was Saturday so NO SCHOOL. It was the best thing for me right now. Alek was still there, sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake him up but I couldn't leave him sleeping in my bed.

"Alek" I said hitting his calves with my hand.

"What?" He groaned and then realized he wasn't in his room, or his bed. He turned over and stretched like a cat.

"You got to go and knock on my door downstairs or something" I said and walked out of my room. Alek did so, by the time I had gotten down the stairs my mom was opening the front door. I didn't feel like eating but my mom insisted. Alek took me out of the house, even though I didn't want to be out of it. He made me get dressed and go get something real to eat.

"How do you feel?" He asked me as we walked "I know that's a stupid question, I know you feel like hell"

"I do."

"Yeah... It'll get better Chloe, I speak from expirence... It will" I knew he was talking about his parents death, he was probably closer to them than I was with Gabe.

"I just don't understand why it happened" That was the question that went through my head, and what could I have done to stop it. "I feel like I could have stopped it. Why can't we all have nine lives"

"I don't think he would have changed what happened, he died to protect people. To protect you"

"Don't ever do something like that" I heard that sound in his voice when he mentioned me. Like he would do the same thing to protect me.

"I would though, and not just because it's my job" He opened the door to the coffee shop "Because I care about you a lot"

"How much?" I asked as we sat down at one of the tables in the back.

"I like you a lot" He said "More than any friend way"

"Well, I like you too" I said "but right now... It doesn't really change anything"

"and I get that... But now that the feelings are out it's much better" Alek seemed relieved that he finally said that, I felt the same way.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really" He held my hand from across the table "I know this is the worst time for anything. I'm sorry it took me this long"

"I am too"

"But we will make it through this together" His words were inspiring, and for him to be there for me even when he didn't know how I felt made me feel so much better about what he was saying.

"Yes"


	8. Forward

I dressed in my best black clothes, I had started to tell Alek not to come. He would have followed me any way so it was pointless. I walked down the stairs without make up on, what was the point? I was just going to cry it off. I stopped and looked at the mirror. "Wake Up" I whispered. I was still trying to make sense of everything. I would wake up and feel nothing, and then realize he was gone.

"Are you ready" My Mom's voice echoed through my thoughts.

"Yes" I had prepared myself for this the best I could, I looked at Alek who was sitting at my kitchen table wearing his best black clothing. He gave me hope through all of this mess. He let me cry on him some nights, and others he gave me my space. It was a car ride that no one wanted to take. When we got to the church I held my breath and took Alek's hand in mine. We sat in the second row, his mother and father sat in the first along with his little sister Marie and his brother Tyler. Marie was two and wouldn't remember him when she grew up, and his brother was seven. We sat in the church listening to the preacher talk. He talked about life, and death. Love. My hand tightened around Alek's. When the church part was over, We went to the graveyard. The saddest song played, as I let the tears pour from my eyes. Each gun shot made me jump. The hardest part would be letting people in my house, so we could watch a slideshow and cry over him. So people could toast him and wish his soul to a better place than where he died. I stayed downstairs until the slideshow came on. Too many memories that I didn't want to think about. I pulled Alek upstairs and into my room. Amy and Paul had shown up for a few minutes but left. They felt too awkward.

"I'm proud of you" Alek said "You hung in there as long as you could."

"I tried" Alek was laying on my bed, he looked relaxed but ready. I wanted to kiss him so badly but it would look bad if a guest was looking for a bathroom or something and walked in. Kissing a Mai guy seemed to be different than kissing a human. Often getting carried away fast- or so Jasmine said. I hadn't really tested any kissing with Alek. It seemed to be like shutting a door today. Even if that was my best friend, he died serving a purpose. He died protecting. I was proud of him. I would miss him, but I wouldn't cry anymore- unless I really had to. I wouldn't miss any school. I would try to go back to normal life.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me tilting his head.

"How to let go" I threw myself on the other side of the bed "I'm tired" I said pushing off the flats I was wearing on my feet.

"You can't sleep in that" Alek said looking at my dress.

"I know." I was wearing a blue under shirt with a pair of very short shorts, I had learned that wearing a dress and being the Uniter wasn't an option without certain things. I pulled my dress off.

"Okay then" Alek said "We're getting comfortable" I got closer to Alek holding on to him, shutting my eyes for a few seconds until sleep overcame me. It was needed sleep, as much as Alek needed sleep. I dreamt of something sweet and not death. Happiness.

**Short Chapter, I realize I made this really sad but I was listening to that song and I _reallly_ didn't know how to make them say it. I kept backspacing a lot of different things that could of happened! Alek and Chloe's kiss wasn't romantic or anything at all... but it was a very big step in the writing. **


	9. Alek

ALEK:

I'd never seen someone so broken, she wakes up and puts her hair up,smiles at herself in the mirror then at me. Like I can't see through what she's doing. It might stop hurting but not this fast. If she wanted to pretend she was okay until she really was I wasn't going to stop her.

I spent a lot of time on the roof wishing I was somewhere else so I didn't hear her talking in her sleep about him, she always woke up and sighed then rolled over and went back to sleep. It repeated itself at least twice a night. Once, when she had training because it cut off from her sleeping time. Jasmine and I had talked about training her hard so she would sleep. Tomorrow we were going to school, after a long weekend and her missing a lot of school that her mom made her not go to. She had kept up on her work, even though it said she didn't have to. Back to her pretending she was fine... Chloe can't lie.

Jasmine tried to talk to her, Amy came over and talked to her for hours but each time she promised she was O.K. I was afraid to leave her alone, because someone was following her around and because I didn't want her to have a nervous break down while I wasn't there. I had stashed some clothes in her closet but I knew I would have to leave her sometime to get the clothes JASMINE wasn't picking out for me to wear.

Photo Albums, and Coke cans were scattered around the floor. Her room was more than trash. Clothes were over flowing the hamper and she probably couldn't find her laptop. I had been the same way when my parents were murdered. Like nothing was going to work out for me anymore. I had trashed everything, and I was pissed at the world for a long time. I'm still mad but I can't change it. Chloe feels like she could have changed it, and what can I say without hurting her feelings. 'It's like what you're going to do, risk your life for a better cause' I was useless here, I couldn't do anything to help her and it was the worst feeling I'd ever had.

"Alek?" Jasmine said stepping up slowly "How is she?"

"Pretending" I said laying back on thr roof, "Nothing NEW"

"She's done crying, I will say schools going to be Hell tomorrow. You're hearing what those girls are saying about you and her" Jasmine had been listening on on everyones conversation like I had asked. I didn't think it would be too bad tomorrow but Girls Are MEAN.

"Well they can just suck-" I smirked the more than famous smirk.

"Alek!" Jasmine put on her best shocked face "Watch it" Jasmine had really taken on her mothers duties, including stopping all the bad things that I could say to people.

"I'll make it look like an Animal Attack" I mummbled looking at the sky. "If they say anything to her, or about her I will rip someones throat out or give them the kiss they've wanted."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, or it will be you we'll have to train to control their feelings" Jasmine had been working on that with Chloe. It wasn't really working because we had no IDEA what was going on. We got the Empath thing and all but how to control it sucked.

"You know I won't"

"I never know what you're going to do" Jasmine had something on her mind she was letting out

"Say it" I spat a little more harshly than I wanted to.

"The rest of the PRIDE beside Valentina doesn't want you to protect her anymore" She said "Or train her"

"I care about her, so I would train her to protect herself if I'm ever not there. I will protect her the best way that I can because I wouldn't want to see her hurt" Man, some of the people in the PRIDE were stupid to think that me being with Chloe would lack in me protecting her or training her.

"That's what Valentina said, So for now... We're good but I'm worried that it might not last"

"Then I will still be by her forever... Even if I'm not the offical protector." Jasmine just rolled her eyes, saying that people would get upset about that but I didn't care. They couldn't do what I could. Stay on a roof for a week with very little sleep or watch her with her humans friends and be there when she needed me.

"Well I got to go" Jasmine said getting up and running to the other roof top landing silently "Behave tomorrow, I will be watching"

"Yes MAM" School was going to be a whole 'nother ball game.


	10. Update Status

_"Gabe" I said walking down the narrow passage way, that suddenly turned into a church. He waited by the preacher, the same one that was at the Funeral "What's going on?" It was like they didn't hear me. I heard the music, it was like I was in that Carrie Underwood video- last time I watch that before I go to bed. The features didn't change again, I was there. Looking down I was wearing a white dress and the Church was crowded. I looked around for a certain face in that crowd. "No" I said to him as I faced him._

_"It's our time" He said smiling. Something was eating at my insides as the preacher spoke, I wasn't moving. It was like I was in the background._

_"Do you Chloe King take-"_

_"No I don't" I said "because I'm in love with someone else" _

_"He's dead" Brian stood up "I killed him, and now I'm going to kill you" Gabe held me still as a gun was pointed to my chest. I started balling and begging for Alek's life. Not mine, even though they said that the already killed him. I felt like I wanted to die without him. I stopped struggling after awhile "Do you want to die?" He asked me "Did he mean that much to you"_

_"Yes" I said and then they both started laughing as everyone faded away and it was just Them and me. "Just kill me" then I heard the familiar foot steps of him aprroaching the Church. _

_"Alek!" I screamed and then shots were fired, and I was shaking like a Play station controller after you get hurt or killed in a game. Then I was awake. _

"Don't make me do this" I begged Alek as I looked at my lap top, "It's only going to make people mad!" He was good at cheering me up when I needed it. I sat in between his legs as he laid back against my pillows. The door opened because that was my mother new rule. I used to be able to talk about anything to my mom but this whole death thing was making crazy. I had more than one life and someone I cared about only had one- along with everyone else I care about as well.

"If you don't do it, I will" I knew he would do it too "It's not such a big deal King" I rolled my eyes as he used my last name.

"Are you sure Petrov? Are you sure?" I laughed as it came out of my mouth, hearing the downstairs door open and the sound of keys jingling together. Alek got off of my bed and into the computer chair.

"Damn Sure" He said before my mom could make it upstairs "Why is it such a big deal?" My mom always seemed to listen it at the wrong times.

"What's a big deal?" My mom said with her usual hand on the hips, you're in big trouble missy look on her face.

"I was trying to get Chloe to change her relationship status on facebook" Alek said being honest with her, she gave us a weird look walking off saying something like _Kids and their technology._

"Old Lady!" I called after her and returned to my conversation with Alek "It's not that I don't want to tell the world we're together it's the fact that I don't want the drama that goes with it. Today was a good day with us avoiding each other in the halls"

"Meaning how you avoided me the whole entire day except once at your locker" He had been insulted by that.

"I'm saying that I didn't expect us to be out in the open about it, it risks way too much already. We barely even speak in school, half the student body thinks that I'm giving you a lesson in History, the other half thinks we're just sleeping together and that's all- Which we are never doing" I had to say that "The other Mai think we're at a high level of a risk and my mom thinks that we'll break up in the next few weeks."

"Well I don't need a lesson in History, I'm not sleeping with you, We aren't a high risk of anything, and we aren't breaking up" Alek was trying so hard to debate with me. "So just change your status already, hun" He was trying to charm me but it wasn't working that much.

"Fine I'll change it" It wasn't that big of a step in the relationship, I just didn't want to hear what came along with it. I was a little nervous with people knowing. "Ahh Already some comments, do you want to do the honors" Alek smirked at me taking my lap top away from me.

"Paul: I knew it! Amy: Yay! Victoria: Wow, Didn't even know you two talked Sarah: Boo! Damion: Awesome Derrian: Nice... Freddy: Your GF is banging Me: Shut Up Freddy" Alek read out loud."Like"

"Wow" I said hitting the pillow and hearing my moms heels hit the floor.

"Time to go Alek" She said checking her phone, Alek got up kissed me on my forehead and grabbed his bag walking past my mother who was rolling her eyes and smiling at me. "He isn't good with parents is he?"

"Mom.. Don't even start. You haven't given him much of a chance any how" She surrendered.

"Oh, I think I might have to go away and check on a house we have seven towns away. It will be an over night trip and I'm trusting you to follow my rules..." Alek, blah.

"Yeah, Yeah. No boys in the bed, open door. I might actually go with Amy some where"

"No going to the grave yard late at night" Was her final words as she walked off and went to her room, shutting the door. I got up as well and shut my door. Pressing the lock down. "Romeo, Romeo for where art thou Romeo?" I whispered and was met with hands around my waist "Romeo better watch it"

"I've been trained not to scratch the furniture" He purred in my ear "Dearest"

"You're so full of it, explain my scratched up computer chair, kitty" I turned around and got on my tip toes to reach the height difference.

"I was stretching, that cat did it" He made me giggle a little as I kissed him, sensations of heat appearing where he was touching. His lips sending electric vibes through me. He wasn't one of those guys that were gentle with their kisses because they didn't want to seem demanding, he also wasn't one of those guys who were so rough that it wasn't even fun. He kissed like a guy who was confident in the kiss itself and knew he wasn't going to take it too far. "Now" He paused as he took in a deep breath "Jasmine agreed to watch from the outside, so I'm staying here tonight"

"That's okay with me" I said turning to my dresser to get my clothes out, Alek did the usual turn around while I got dressed, he didn't turn around until I put my arms around him.

"Hmm" he didn't move at all, "I like this side of you, it's not disobeying or full of things that don't matter" I let go of him and moved to lay on my bed.

"You're different too, I think I've taught you something"

"I can teach you a few more things" He offered smirking.

"Don't even start" I said as he laid down beside me touching my face "You really want to kiss me"

"You know it" He put his arm under my back pulling me up as he hovered over me pulling him equally close to me as if he was laying on me. His eyes had a question in them that I answered with my kiss _is this okay? _I pushed myself into him further as he tightened his grip. We both heard the footsteps going back and forth on the roof and then the pause and the loud sigh. I fought the urge to laugh at Jasmine. His hands traveled from my lower back to my calves wrapping my leg around him as he stopped hovering and just laid on me. "Damn" he said breaking the kiss for a second and then returning back to it. I moved my foot to the back of his knee instead of around his waist. My hands were on his lower back make wrinkles in his shirt with my fists. Alek had the upper hand in the kiss with his tounge. My mind went back to how it would be when we didn't have to worry about my mom walking in for some reason. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily as Alek was too. I couldn't speak I was so out of breath, Alek pushed himself off of me.

"That was disgusting" I heard Jasmine comment "I have never been so scarred in my life" she was still in the roof. Alek pulled the quilt over us.

"Ignore her" He said as he pulled me much closer to him. I put my hands an his chest under his shirt trying to get warm. "I can't ignore that" He said.

"Ha-Ha. I'm not seducing you Alek, I'm keeping my hands warm" I heard Jasmine pretend to gag. Dirty Mind.

"I know you're not, so what is this about your mom?"

"She's going on a trip" I said.

"So you want to stay with Jasmine?" He asked by Jasmine, he meant him.

"I would love to stay with Jasmine"


	11. Visitor

"Amy I don't understand why you're upset!" Amy was screaming at me about how I was such a bad friend. "It was obvious Alek and I were together!" I was packing my bag to stay with "Jasmine" this weekend.

"I just can't believe you would not tell me!" She was screaming at me "Wow, Chloe I thought we had such a better friendship than this- Even Paul knew before I did" She was bringing Paul into this.

"I'm sorry that you haven't been around that much" I said hanging up the phone, Amy had called and everything but she never just came over like she used too. She had Paul, and I had Alek. Even though we needed a girls day, She had to accept I'm not Chloe King that sixteen year old girl that barely lives life. I'm Chloe King the girl that jumps off rooftops and has to be watched 24/7 so I'm not killed again. "Mom!" I called running down the stairs looking at her packed bag by the door and her writing a list of things that she needed to remember. Then the list of numbers for Just in case. She would text me when she got there and I had to text her back ASAP.

"Give me a sec" She said looking up for a second "I can't believe all the things I have to remember"

"Can I stay with Jasmine while you're gone?" I asked her knowing she would say yes, It seemed like a miracle that I would even consider leaving the house anymore.

"Um Yeah, Jasmine? I've met her before right?"

"If I say yes, will you agree?"

"Yes" She agreed to let me lie to her, Next thing I knew she was leaving and Jasmine was standing at my door way smiling. We went upstairs while I packed my bag full of my favorite things to wear. My phone started ringing, it was Shelby Raye. 'Suspicions' by Tim McGraw

"Shelby? Oh my God! I haven't talked to you since last Summer!" Jasmine gave me a face, as I walked down stairs and into her car. "No I didn't know about that!" Jasmine was driving looking ahead completely. "What do you mean Parker's coming here- we are talking about MY Parker right?"

"Your Parker?" Jasmine said looking at me with wide eyes... I knew what she was thinking too.

"Does he know I have a boyfriend?" I asked listening to Shelby laugh at me.

"I think that's the reason he's coming" She was laughing still, but it wasn't really that funny. Parker was Parker, my Pay-Pay. My Boy.

"Ohh Alek's gonna be angered" We were at the loft, I felt the need to hang up but I needed to know more about what was going on.

"So he just got in his truck and decided, Hell I'm going to go see her" We were in the elevator now, I heard Shelby say that he had heard about Gabe and then my status on facebook just set him off."That's stupid" I felt dizzy as the elevator stopped. "I don't need him here, he's going to be taking up all my time and I don't need that. He's 18!"

"Who's 18?" Alek asked as we walked in.

"Parker someone that she knows" Alek shrugged and fell on the couch, watching me. His face showed that he wasn't all the way there. He was thinking about something that I would ask him about later.

"I'm going to call him right now, he's insane for thinking he can just show up" Shelby Raye said goodbye and I dialed Parker's number and put it on speaker. I was tired of holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey Honey" he said "I was waiting for you to call me" My face got twisted up when he used the pet name.

"Why are you even coming here?"

"I heard about Gabe, It seemed right to come there" If he was lying he was doing a good job at it. Shelby Raye always did like to stir things up when it came to her love for Parker.

"Thank You" I said "but you really don't have to"

"Don't sweat it, I'm going to college there any way. I should learn the area"

"That's great!" I almost screamed "That's awesome, I'm so glad you did it!" Alek rolled his eyes. "I mean how you party and everything just didn't think you could do it"

"Way to make me feel great Chow"

"Cho" I corrected him "Well I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I should be there tomorrow, and we can hit up some clubs!" He must have not quit partying completely, "And you're mom said I could stay with you for a few weeks"

"She knew?" I asked as he hung up. I wasn't going to call my mom, it would scare her. "Well... That took longer than I thought it would but O.K." I walked over to Alek and sat beside him. He put his arm around me as my phone started to ring again to that song from earlier, it was Shelby Raye again. I didn't want to talk to her right now- and I probably wouldn't have the chance to. Alek took my phone away. Then I was on my back on the couch as he kissed me.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Sorry Jas" I said and then got off the couch telling Alek to follow me to his room, it grossed Jasmine out even more. When we were in his room we fell on his bed. I guess he felt more comfortable in his own place because he started kissing me without making sure that someone couldn't just walk in. We were making out on his bed, my mom would have a heart attack right now. His arm was beside my head as he held himself up. His other arm was snaked around my waist. "What are you doing" I laughed as he kissed down my neck.

"What?" He asked looking at me with that smirk on his face. I was trying to slide my shoes off my feet, while he was trying to pull his shirt off.


	12. Night Life

I had dated Parker back when, and he had cheated on me with some girl that I never learned the name to. So seeing him, wasn't the best thing to see. We hadn't kissed when we were together because it was a kind of long distant relationship that killed both of us. The Parker I knew loved to play music, love songs. The Parker I knew, would never bring his fiance with him, and the Parker I knew wouldn't try to tell me that it was my fault that we broke up. I guess I don't know Parker. It's funny how those kinds of things play out, your ex boyfriend and your REAL first LONG DISTANCE love wants to prove something that didn't matter- In the back of my mind I couldn't wait for him to meet Alek. His Fiance was ugly, my boyfriend was hot. He was charming, and he had that awesome accent. Parker would be so upset, it would crush him. We sat in my living room looking at each as I explained I wasn't home at the moment I was staying with Jasmine so they were welcome to the guest bedroom. "We'll I would like to take your friends out to a place I know around here" Parker said

"That would be great" I said and showed them to the guest bedroom, it was the smallest room in the house, it was painted with neutral colors and had gray sheets. It was a nice looking room, but I liked my piece of home the way it was. When Parker was alone is nudged him "Where did you find her?" I laughed and he smiled back.

"She's um, from New York. She's snotty and a bitch" I knew it, Parker was using her to make me mad. "The engagement is off when we leave" I played innocent throughout the thing not pointing out that I knew what he was doing. I left him there, going to my room looking for some outfits to wear tonight. I found some hot outfits and I packed every single one of them. Jasmine could pick which one, I told Parker goodbye giving him a hug and the look that said if he ruined anything in my house I was going to kill him. I didn't have to walk back, I had texted Amy telling her that Parker was here. She loved Parker, like a brother. She was just getting out of her car when I walked out. I told her about Parker's girl. It only made Amy laugh at how stupid he was.

"Where do you want to go?" Amy asked pretending to own a Taxi-Cab, then Genie in A bottle came on her Ipod... That's how my day got way out of control. We knew what the song meant, and we were still singing along with it at the top of our lungs. I took a break in my singing.

"Repeat this song, and I'll text Jasmine. We should make this a girls day" I texted Jasmine, who gladly said she would come. I was excited that she was until we got to the apartment and Alek and his friends were outside being the group of retards that they were. We waited for Jasmine, I texted Parker telling him that we were all on for tonight. It was all I could do until Parker called me. "Hey" I said and he just sighed, "What's wrong?"

"_I wish we could hang out today, it's the reason I'm here...What are you listening to?" _The song finally changed to an even worse song, I laughed. I couldn't get a break. I told Amy to change it, that people were going to start thinking all we had on our minds was sex because of our music. It sorta bummed me out that Alek hadn't even seen me yet, how could you not see me? I was in a red bug!

"I know, but it's girls day...and Amy's playlist"

"_OH, Amy's list. Gotcha?" _I was starting to think Amy was putting these songs on on purpose. Buttons, C'mon. Then she turned it up as Jasmine walked out. Jasmine's eye brows furrowed at Amy, then she smiled at me having my face in my hands. Alek's friends and Alek were finally staring... I hung up on Parker.

"IT'S YOUR SONG CHLOE!" Amy screamed almost. I was going to play along though, I caught on to what she was doing. "Dance Jasmine" She said and Jasmine did a hilarious awkward looking dance and then got in the car "Chloe! Dance!"

"You dance" I told her and she got out of the car, what was Amy doing? Everyone already thought she was crazy! She opened my door and pulled me out. "No" I told her "I will never talk to you again!" She started making my arms move. "We aren't those type of girls!" I said and then realized that my phone was ringing again, Parker of course. "Hello, Parker I'm sorry. Yes, I know that it was mean." Amy fianlly got back in her car, like I did. I was apologizing and trying to not kill Amy. Now, I was scarred for life. When I hung up again on Parker, "Jasmine, we're going dancing again tonight"

"Okay, Just girls or are we bringing the other three"

"Other three? OH MY GOD!" Amy said "You have a date?"

"Don't act all surprised" I told Amy, that was just rude to do that "That's great so it will be you and whoever you're bringing, Alek, Paul, Amy, and Parker and me" I knew I should have said Alek and me. Now it seemed messed up somehow. Opps. "Oh and Parker's fiance"

"Cool" Jasmine said as Amy nodded turning her music all the way up, I was going to laugh when her speakers were blown. "and I guess Alek's going to want to invite Carmine"

"Who's Carmine?" Amy asked looking at me, I shrugged.

"A friend of his, she'll leave tomorrow but I'm just saying"

"That's fine" No it's not why didn't he tell me he had a friend coming in, and where was she earlier? Okay, whatever. I wasn't going to think any thing of it, I was going to shop and I was going to eat. Plus, get my nails done. Didn't know how well that would go. It was a great day looking at things that Amy and I couldn't afford. That's how it always went. When we were on our way back home, Parker called for the tenth time telling us a time and a place. I let Amy and Jasmine fight over what I was wearing until they decided to combine the short brown dress without straps with my white shoes and my hair in that little bun thing Amy loved to put my hair up in. Alek wasn't there so it gave us time to run back and forth between rooms half dressed looking for nice things to put on. When Alek did get home, he had Carmine with him. She was pretty, but she didn't seem to like me. She looked like she wanted to kill me. We fit in Amy's car, I took the front seat. I was not going to be in that back seat with her. Amy played the worst song to play, Unfaithful. I was not going to question Alek about her, it was just a friend. Plus, I was doing the same thing by having Parker here. I told him about Parker though. I just sung the song, I didn't care what people were reading into it. Even Amy looked at me from the corner of her eye. Until she changed the song, Love Done Gone was not the perfect song at the moment but it was much happier. I sang to that one too, it was going to be one of those nights were everything was going to be a race or some kind of war to get the attention we all needed, except with Paul who was also meeting us at the club. Amy and him were perfect. I couldn't help but be a little jealous, every time that girl laughed I wanted to choke her and claw up her face. _The simple truth is it just ain't no more. _ The club was nice looking, lights flashing around it but there was no line. They let anyone and everyone into this club without even seeing an ID. I spotted Parker wearing an orange polo long sleeved shirt, without the fiance by his side. That was going to be my get away from the Carmine thing tonight, I couldn't help it. He looked happy, and I liked happy. I waved to him, and he got his own little grin on his face. I walked up to him, hugging him. "Hey" I said when he let go "This is Jasmine" He smile and nodded to him.

"Didn't bring the boyfriend?" So he wasn't the only one who saw that Alek was standing way too close to Carmine. Good. Other people noticed that.

"I actually did... This is Alek" Parker held out his hand and said sorry, then I introduced Carmine to him. He smiled at her as well, then we all went into the club.

"Sorry, I just thought that-" I cut Parker off.

"Don't worry about it, It looks wrong doesn't it" I couldn't hide how I was feeling to him, It was really pissing me off that she was here. What's next, he's going to invite Mimi? Wow.

"Yeah it really does, he's not even dancing with you" He said "I'll dance with you, I know the game playa" He winked taking me out on the floor after tipping the DJ to play that song I knew he liked. Honey Bee By Blake Shelton echoed throughout the club. A lot of people didn't like it, but I didn't care. I still let him spin me around like how we danced when we were younger. We were almost slow dancing, but how his parent's used to dance to a country tune. It was a nice love song, I saw Amy smirking at me getting what was going on too. She pulled Paul out to the floor dancing with him like we were dancing, Paul wasn't as good as Parker was. I was singing along, I was happy. I was more than happy I was peaceful dancing with him without worrying about people calling me a slut, it was a dance. The next song that came on was a song I knew Parker had paid for and it made me feel bad. Alek was looking pretty pissed off it the corner as Jasmine's date and her danced. _"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_ Parker sung, I knew I couldn't kiss him. One, I would kill him Two, because I loved Alek! I loved Alek! He spun me around and the guilt and the tears started to kick in. I held my tears but I knew Jasmine could tell what was going on, Carmine had pulled Alek to dance with her. It was sickening. I felt like Hell. The normal music started playing after that, I never told you was not the song I wanted to hear but it was better than the song before that. That song made me realize how blue Parker's eyes were, how I did miss him from the Summers that we had stayed together and played together like little kids. I had to walk off, I had to get some air before I freaked out. Jasmine was the one that followed me outside as I put my back to the brick wall and slid down. What was I doing with my life? Stringing guys around? I messed up everything, I loved Alek. I wanted to be with him and I knew it would go back to normal when Carmine left. Parker had feelings for me, Brian had had feelings for me... Gabe had feelings for me. I was not that great of a person to deserve these people's hearts.

"Chloe" Jasmine said kneeling down looking at me "do you want to leave?"

"No... I'm just thinking about some things and I'll be back in. Give me a minute" She did as I asked and went inside giving me one last look. I waited a few seconds and followed her, I was done thinking about other guys. I walked up to Alek and asked if I could dance with him. It felt so Cliche but she moved out of the way, I didn't like the slow songs that the club was playing. They made everything so intimate, I looked around for Parker but I couldn't find him anymore. "Damn" I said looking at Alek "I have to find him" I left Alek alone and started searching for him, the Dance Floor Athem came on and I found myself running into people. I found Parker by the bar drinking something that smelt bad.

"I don't get it" He said taking a sip "Why do you love him, but not me?"

"Because we were made for each other" It was true, he was the one I was supposed to be with for the rest of my lives.

"He treats you like shit! That girl, who is she to him? If he was everything he wouldn't be trippin'" _Feel the beat now, if you got nothing left... _"I won't let you get hurt!" Now he sounded like Parker. The one that cared about everyone and knew all the guys intentions but he was wrong about Alek, God I hoped he was wrong about Alek. "You. Are. Being. Played."

"Who so?" I said trying to get the facts out of him.

"You should never have to feel like you're fighting for attention, you're are too special. C'mon you're the Uniter" I stopped cold, how did Parker know that I was the Uniter... "Yeah, I'm mai blah blah I thought you knew. I thought your friends knew who I was"

"You're Parker, Of course they know who you are"

"I'm Parker, the SC leader's kid" My mouth dropped at his words, Parker was Mai... That just makes everything so much worse.


	13. GO AMY!

Parker was Mai. Oh my God, what was I going to tell him? Them? Oh, Yeah this guy that I used to date turned out to be Mai and turns out I might still have a hint of feelings for him. No, that would never go well with anyone- Parker would leave and everything would go back to normal. Carmine was dancing with my boyfriend, what kind of name was Carmine? Well, I have a friend named Carmine but that girl was a slut! She's a slut and she needs to get away from Alek. What use was I when I was with Parker though, I mean come on in a way I was doing the same thing... I hate being guilty. "And you're coming home with me" Oh, I'd heard that before. I rolled my eyes.

"Make me" Dumbest thing I had said tonight "That's right you can't make me. I'll scream"

"Chloe I know where you live!" True, making that one of my flaws in escaping going to where he stayed. Boy, that would be an awkward car ride... No, there wouldn't be a car ride because I was NOT going anywhere with Parker but here.

"Parker, I'm not going with you." He grabbed my wrist "Parker. LET. ME. GO." The Bartender looked at us. "I'm warning you" He was about to put my over his shoulder.

"Let her go" one of the guys at the bar said "Or you'll be sorry" I could tell this was another Mai, What was this a Mai hang out? Or was this Oh, tonight I'm going to hit up this club. I knew he was not here be accident, nope. I was going to give Jasmine a bruise if I got a hold of her.

"Son, What are you going to do about?" Parker let his own accent drip into that one.

"Let's take this outside" The bartender said and pointed to the back entrance. Wow, kicked out. That's Chloe for ya. Gotta do something, or get into some kind of trouble. We did go outside and Parker left. Way to back down! I turned to the other Mai Guy smiling.

"Thanks, Chloe" I held out my hand.

"No problem Chloe, My name's Eric" Eric was a sexy name, like the prince off of the Little Mermaid. "Carmine's boyfriend"

"Alek's girlfriend- Or so I thought, Can't help but wonder" Why did I just say that? I'm an idiot!

"Feel the same way, do you want to get out of here?" The best question ever. I trusted him for some reason, he wasn't a guard he was looking out for Carmine when Carmine wasn't looking out for his best interest. I shook my head yes, until I saw Carmine. She walked up to me like I had a problem or something.

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" She asked me, oh Hell no. No, No, No. She could not say a word about anyone talking to someones BOYFRIEND.

"We were just leaving actually" Nice job boyfriend-of- Skank! "I was going to take Chloe here home, Where she belongs"

"So you're on a first name basis with my boyfriend?" Carmine rolled her eyes at me, this girl really wanted to get hit. Hard. Jasmine walked out seeing what was going on and started listening in keeping Paul and Amy away. "Wow, way to be a slut"

"You have a lot of room to talk" I said suddenly, not very Uniter like... Screw that, this was about to be a Cat fight.

"I know right" Eric said "I just saved this girls life while you've been dancing with her protector/ boyfriend" Alek's mouth dropped as I looked at him, this had to stop. All of this, I just wanted to wake up and smell some coffee that my mom was making and pretend this whole Mai thing was a dream. Everything had to be a dream. It was that moment I realized I didn't need Alek to be my boyfriend like I wanted him to be, I didn't need Jasmine to be here tonight, and I didn't need anyone to save me. I needed my mom, and I needed my mom bad. I needed to tell her that I was messed up with all these guys, that I loved Alek but I wasn't even sure if we were good for each other and that I wanted to be happy and not be hunted down by stalkers and future cat nappers. Carmine had a lot of explaining to do with her boyfriend, guess it wasn't the first time this had happened. So we all got in Amy's bug this time adding Paul, and got away from the club. I was hoping to get away from Alek and the other Mai but it wasn't going to happen. Alek wanted to make up, and I couldn't do that. My phone was dead, I needed to talk to my mom. I was like a little kid, I needed to talk to my mommy. NOW. I took Amy's phone from the cup holder.

"Mom" I said, I sounded pitiful "When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning, Chloe what's wrong?"

"I miss you" I missed being able to tell her everything, I missed having that beyond close relationship, I missed a lot about my mom and I was really suffering. I didn't want to hear a word from Alek, I didn't even know why I was mad at him. I knew that I was hurt that he didn't come up to me and ask me to dance. I was upset that Carmine and him were so close. I was furious about Parker. I just didn't get it. "Parker's in town and I don't know. He's engaged or was engaged and now he's not. Then he wanted to take me to SC and I said no and it started a fight... I just need you"

"He tried to take you away?" Amy said as I hung up "Oh my God why didn't you go with him!"

"Because he's MAI AMY." I never got mad at Amy, so when I did Amy's face turned to full on hurt "I'm sorry but this isn't a good night At All"

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Jasmine said

"Oh because one of you was dancing with that thing, and then I didn't want to ruin your night." I stated it clearly "Resulting in Pay Pay missing, I'm a slut, My phones dead, I want my mom home, Can you just take me home tonight" Bam.

"You can stay at my house" Paul said "I mean you and Amy used to all the time so I don't see why you can't tonight" I smiled at Paul, he was always trying to help... but tonight just sucked.

"She's not staying at your house" Alek said "and she's not going home either"

"Who says I'm not going home, If Parker's there OH WELL. Maybe I should go with him!" Amy slammed on brakes.

"I'm not driving another mile without the fighting stopping. Chloe you're mad because Alek ignored you pretty much Alll night, and I know what you and Parker were doing. You were trying to make Alek notice. Didn't go so well. You freaked out when Parker wanted to kiss you. One, and then Parker turning out to be Mai and kissable but wanting to kidnap you back fired. I understand you and Parker used to date but now, he's different!" She turned to Alek "You should be ashamed of yourself" To Paul "Honey, I get you want to help but right now this is way out of the super hero category" To Jasmine "You didn't do anything wrong here, this is mostly between Chloe and Alek" She breathed "Got it"

"Sure" I smiled at Amy "Now take me home"

"NO" Amy protested "No way. You're talking this out" It was a long awkward drive of us trying to figure out what we were going to tell each other when the time came. I had thought of 'I'm sorry I over reacted' or 'I can't believe you did that' not sure which one I was going with I just knew that I wasn't exactly even close to being in any kind of mood to talk about my feelings. I loved Alek, I loved Alek so much. But he could hurt my feelings in a second or longer because I'm afraid he'll just leave. Like Parker said, you never know with guys like him. I could wake up and he could be gone, leaving country gone.


	14. Make up

I looked at Alek, who stared right back I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly, the words didn't want to come out. I didn't want to have to say sorry about tonight, I know we could easily forget it and forgive each other because we were both upset that we hadn't given the amount of attention that we deserved to each other. I was sorry, I could say it and it would make everything O.K. but why did I have to say it. I didn't go to Parker knowing that he wouldn't bring his fiance, I went to a club to dance. I went to the club so Parker could meet the PERSON I WAS HAPPY WITH. Instead, He thought Alek was with Carmine. That says something, It's not like Parker showed up without me telling Alek. Alek knew Parker was coming, I didn't know Carmine was coming! I had charged my phone during the stare down, it was on silent so even though I was aware that Amy was blowing up my phone I wasn't going to answer her. "I'm not sure what to say here" I admitted, the first words in about half and hour.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Alek's foot was against the wall as he said it looking down at his floor "You should know that's not what I had in mind"

"I can't say we're human, but you get the point. We make mistakes" That summed up what tonight was, a mistake that shouldn't take the place of a growing relationship. Not my growing relationship at least. What we had to say wasn't over but we got the main idea down.

"I get jealous over all of those other guys, and I worry that I might lose you" was he refrencing Brian, I think so... "I get that Parker was an Ex, one that had feelings for you. The way you danced and smiled with him made me so upset inside. I tried to ignore it but in the end I couldn't"

"Parker is gone" I said "It's just you and me" I wish that it hadn't come out in such a whispered tone.

"For how long? Because you'll meet other Mai guys. Guys you might like a lot more than you like me." Self assured my ass, he was falling apart in front of me.

"Alek Petrov" It was firm, but full of the love that I was feeling for him "You are the most confident person I know, and you're scared that I'll fall for another mai guy? No other guy would do half the things you do for me, and I doubt any other guy would put up with me like you have"

"You're right" He smiled coming closer to me, his arm was behind my back and he pulled me closer to him. Finishing the conversation between him and me, he deepened the kiss just in time for me to notice my phone lighting up for the tenth time in the last five minutes. It was Paul, why was PAUL calling me. I smiled at Alek waving the phone in his face. "Fucking Paul" He groaned as he slammed himself down into the bed the right way.

"Hey" I said "Yes, everythings alright"

"Chloe..." He trailed off "Why don't you ever eat fish?"

"What?" I frowned at my phone "Paul, I don't like fish! Just because I have cat- like similarities doesn't mean I eat fish. Why are you asking?"

"Well Sparky ran away and we haven't been able to find him, and we have all this cat food left over and I was just wondering-"

"No" I was getting annoyed with Paul "I don't eat cat food" I heard Alek chuckle, at least someone was finding this funny "You interrupted something so I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Cat food?" Alek asked as I hung up, I glared at him "Oh sorry, didn't know you would get offended by that" I pounced on him, I just couldn't help it. He just looked so kissable when he was leaning against the bed frame smirking at me with that devilish grin. I imagined any other girl would throw themselves at him if he did that, just like I just had. He was holding my back retracting, and detracting his claws uncontrollably. My hands were tangled in his hair. I pulled away "Don't" Alek said pulling me back in. We heard the door open, but that wasn't enough to make this kiss stop.

"GUYS" Jasmine yelled and that finally did it, I personally wanted to hurt her for ruining the moment. "Amy's staying the night remember, so hearing you guys is very disgusting. Stop it or go on the roof" The roof didn't sound like such a bad idea... then Jasmine noticed we were considering it "Just be quiet" We waited for her to shut the door, or at least I did Alek. When I was previously in Alek's lap I was now underneath him being kissed. I locked my arms around his neck as we kissed jut like we had before, animals right? I heard the ripping of fabric, and I'm such everyone else in the house did. We were suddenly hitting the floor very hard, I started to laugh because that WOULD be the only thing that could break us apart.

"Dammit, my sheets" Alek frowned at his bed, then looked at me. I put my claws up innocently.

"Not me, that was all you!" Jasmine walked in again to see the damage, this time Amy followed behind her. Jasmine put her hand on her hips.

"My mom is going to freak out Alek!" Amy was laughing at us on the floor, and then looking at Alek's torn sheets. "Change your sheets now!" We did as told my momma Jasmine, then we crawled into bed. I wore one of his shirts to sleep in, he said he loved the way that looked on me. I curled up to his warm shirtless chest trying to get as close as possible. His arms were around my back again as he beant down to kiss me, we weren't making out without limits or going crazy ripping sheets we were just kissing, stopping to look at each other than kissing again. Making up was good, very good. Until, Valentina found out about those expensive sheets.


	15. Pranks

"How did this happen? Were you training? Jumping on the bed while training? Fell down with your claws out? Did you have a nightmare" The questions were coming out at an annoying speed, an angry speed to be exact. Valentina was in denial of what happened. It was pretty comical actually, I'd never seen someone so blind.

"I think you know what happened" Valentina's eyes widened at Alek's blunt statement "If you want details I'll tell you, but to sum it up- I'm a very great lover"

"You've disappointed me" Valentina sounded stern but she couldn't hide her smirk. If she started a spill about young love I was going to treat her just like my mother, which she has come to be- a little. "Both of you"

"We're going to create a little me" Alek said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"The Hell we are!" I turned to face him "What the Hell Alek?"

"Baby" That word had some double meaning now, I hated when he did things like that just to see how everyone would react. It was still funny, in the back of my mind. Somehow I knew how to get Paul and Amy back for all of the pranks that had been building up over the years that I had never ever attempted to get back for. Well, scratch that. I tried Once or Twice but those were little things like, now Alek was going to help me. "What are you smirking at Clo" he mumbled as he got closer "You want to go 'Hang out'"

"ALEK" Valentina warned, "I don't think anyone would appreciate this..."

"I need your help with something" I told Alek "Every single one of you. Valentina act pissed, Jasmine come with Alek and me... We're going to freak out Amy and Paul as some very over due pay back"

"I don't think Aunt Val will be faking" Alek's smirk never left his face as I explained to all of them what we were going to do. Valentina though said the most awkward thing making both Alek and me go pale.

"I think you should get pregnant" She smiled at both of us "Who knows what the Uniter's child would be like, a baby... A BABY. I remember when I had Jasmine it was so great."

"No way" I rolled my eyes, lately I hadn't let Valentina run my life, or my world "I'm not having Alek's baby"

"It doesn't have to be Alek's baby" Valentina said, still full of that weird crazy mood.

"Yes it does" The words fell out my mouth "If I were to have anyone's baby it would have to be Alek's baby!"

"Well" Alek frowned "Since that is cleared out of the way.. Let's do this bitch"

"Mouth" Valentina said as I laughed at his enthusiasm, he was ready to freak out Amy. I was pretty sure Paul would have nothing but happiness about it. Alek and I made out in the back of the car as Jasmine tried to focus on the road in front of her instead of being a pest about how she couldn't concentrate properly.

"That can't be safe" Jasmine groaned as she looked in the mirror when she was going to parallel park, she looked at Alek more than me who was laying under me. "I hope your friends don't show up, I could never explain this" _Don't worry_, I thought _I couldn't either._ We sat up the way normal people sat up, smiling at each other fixing any imperfections stating that we were doing something in the back seat of the car. "You guys look fine" Jasmine said getting out of the car checking around her- bad habit I guess. Amy had her books spread out around her, and Paul was sitting across from her. We all got that Awkward look on our faces- except Jasmine who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here and was P.O.'d about something.

Amy smiled up at us and then looked back down at her half finished homework for tomorrow, over achiever much? Yes, that was Amy."Hey" I said looking a little blue, or trying to at least.

"What's wrong" Amy's best friend radar went off, Alek looked at me and took my hand like he would do to comfort someone "What's going on here" We didn't say anything and sat down at the other end of the table. Amy's eyes floated to the way how Alek was treating me, pulling the chair out for me and then doing some kind of half sympathetic smile towards me.

"It'll be fine" He whispered just loud enough for Amy to hear, and think that she wasn't suppose to. "Oh God" He sat down and put his head in his hands "Valentina" Valentina played the part of pissed off Aunt very well...

"How could you tell me news like that through a text?" She asked and Paul stood up as to bow at her presence, way to sell it Paul.

"Excuse me, What's going on here?" Amy yelled over Valentina's question, Amy seemed like she was thinking of someone dying, or me leaving, or that I got attacked again. I sorta felt bad that she was slightly freaked out "I mean everything seemed fine last night with the ripped sheets and- oh my god" She stopped her rant "No" was her last word until the unthinkable happened. Amy. Was. In. Pure. Silence.

"Well..." Jasmine frowned "I think it did" I wanted to read everyone's minds, and I wanted to ask Alek about that look on his face. I wanted to know what he was thinking more than anyone else in this prank.

"So you slept together. That's the big thing- I get why Valentina is so mad! You deflowered the Uniter before marriage!" Amy said not exactly hitting' the whole thing on the nail, but Paul was. He got it right off the bat, maybe he was the secret smart one out of the couple.

"You're pregnant" Paul said smiling, "This is great. I'm going to be an Uncle! So is it Alek's?" I grabbed Alek's arm, why was he getting so defensive over that little comment... It was a fake baby "I don't know if you guys breed like dogs, and cats or what not" Valentina cocked an eyebrow at him, like who the hell is this kid, and what the hell is he talking about?

"Yeah" Alek coughed, or choked at the whole breeding thing "I mean it's a big surprise and all but I'm excited what about you Aunt Val?"

"I couldn't ask for anything more terminal to what we are doing" Jasmine answered for her mom "I mean Yay for having a baby but that means more protection, which Alek didn't use obviously"I blushed at her words "but how are we going to keep Chloe and a baby safe?"

"YEAH! WHAT ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL?" Amy yelled making people look at us "Sorry"

"It's not a big deal Amy, I've wanted a kid since we started baby- sitting. Not now of course... I really didn't want a baby now but later in life I did."

"I know that" It's like I had forgotten Alek and everyone else, it was just Amy and me talking about the future "But I thought we made a promise that we would wait to have babies"

"We did, but come on I could die any time. I could be kidnapped and taken away or drowned a lot of times... I really do have a short life possibility and I've had to grow up a lot lately, just like you and Paul have." Was I speaking from the heart? Yes.

"I know... Well I guess I'm happy for you"

"... Too bad it's a joke" I said and started laughing, Amy's face fell and she started turning red!

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She started laughing too, but she couldn't hide her anger from me.

"Yeah should have" I said and then Valentina left us, Jasmine left next and then Alek left to do some protector stuff. Then it was just Amy, Paul and me. "I'm sorry guys" I sat taking a sip of my coffee that Paul had bought me.

"Yeah, I feel like you want a kid" Amy said "A real kid and you're just not going to say anything about it. Like, I know the whole stork thing doesn't exist at all... I really wish it did! Like I know you don't want to have sex or anything but a kid, Chloe what you said was right. It makes me sad that you were right, but we never know what the order has planned"

"You're right, I want a baby but I'm sixteen. I'm sixteen, and my mom would kill me" Yeah, Order after me, possible death and I'm afraid of my mom.

"Yeah... but you're Chloe King. You have the best mom in the world, and if you told her... about being this... she'll understand a baby too" Paul really wanted me to have a baby.

"Are you trying to convince me to have a baby?" I asked

"If it's like Alek I'll kill you" Amy laughed, grabbing her bag and hugging Paul goodbye as she checked the time "New Curfew"That left me to have that conversation with Paul. That weird one with Paul- PAUL.

"So... Alek... Who would have thought?" Paul started off "You a few months ago being the misfit now sitting here talking about having a baby with the most popular guy in school"

"I know, I feel insane like this is some evil plan I've come up with. I'm not going to get pregnant" I assured him by putting my hand over his "I love Alek, I do... but having his baby..."

"Having who's baby?" I heard a familiar voice- Brian.

"Alek's baby, why does it matter to you dude?" Paul was standing up to Brian... Over Alek?

"Because I haven't heard from you in ever and now you're having someones baby... Alek Who?" Brian's face was priceless and if this wasn't so serious... I would have taken a picture, what if he told my mom? That would suck.

"Me" I heard another voice, that I was so glad to hear. Alek.


	16. Mind Sweep

Paul looked at me, and smiled as the guys just glared at each other. "I'm in love with Alek, Brian." I knew it wouldn't fix the whole pregnant situation and Brian would probably tell my mom and I would have to go through that whole thing with her. "and you messed up. It looks bad but you know, I'd rather be with someone I can see every day in the hallways of my high school than a guy that stalks me here and there" Stalks? Probably not the best words to use because if anyone's stalking anyone it's Alek stalking me- or used to. Now, I want him with me all the time.

"But Chloe, I love you" Brian's voice was a whisper that I didn't like to hear, it was full of pain he would forget about in a few months tops. It's not like I'd be a permanent spot on his heart, I really didn't do much to be that spot on his heart. A few coffee's, an oh come here as a friend thing, It was truly nothing.

"No you don't" I looked at Alek "Have you ever risked your life for me? Have you ever stayed when I asked you too? Have you ever done anything that made me know you loved me."

"And he has? Hey, I stayed that one time!" Brian was lying to me? Wow.

"Yeah, actually Alek has. Bull Brian, you left and came back because I forgot my phone" the bell on the door rang as a girl with long brown hair and a very long nose walked in.

"Brian" She said hugging him from behind, Brian's got a girl. "What's taking so long?"

"Get gone" Alek laughed "Because she's done with you, and to be honest I'm done with you being around" We walked out with Paul tailing us. "You O.K.?"

"I'm good. Let's go talk to Valentina?" I put my arms around his waist as he held me to him. "Paul lips locked"

"I promise" Paul looked at Alek, I could tell that he hadn't been listening until Brian walked in."but you're not serious right, that was all a different kind of conversation. That wasn't real?"

"Oh no that wasn't real. Now can we please stop talking about it?"

"about what?" Alek asked, his face proving that he was about to say something that made him seem like the CB "Talking about this body? or how we ripped the sheets with our claws?"

"What?" Paul choked on his own spit, or breath."Ripping sheets, what were you doing?"

"Making out" Alek answered his question "and it was so powerful our Mai senses took over"

"That's so weirdly disturbing, and AWESOME." Paul had his nerdy look on his face, how was destroying sheets awesome. Not that I didn't mind, I loved the new satin sheets. "Chloe your phone" I looked down, it was my mom.

"Mom, Hey" I looked at Alek "Are you home?"

"_Yes, and No one else is. Where are you? I thought you would come back home already" _

"Right now, I'm with Alek and Paul." I sighed, she wanted me to go home. I wanted to talk to Valentina, really bad. "But I have to talk to Valentina"

_"Um.. Okay that's Jasmine's mom? Well be home by eight."_

"I promise I'll be home by eight, I love you"

_"Implied" _I heard the click on the other line indicating that she had ended the call.

We continued the walk, with Paul. Paul was asking question about cage fights with superman and other super heroes or villains that he admired. Alek was trying to get the conversation that Paul and I had shared together out of Paul by answering every single one of his scenarios. When we got there, Alek went to his room so he could get better access to any conversations that Valentina and I were going to have. Paul followed wanting to know what an actual Mai's room looked like, to his disappointment Alek's room was not full of swords or ancient texts. More or less it was a little bland with just a bed and a few other things that average people had. My room was cluttered, my room looked more like a mai room than Alek's or Jasmine's. Valentina's room was a completely different story, her room looked almost mid evil with a bit of the rest of the style going on in the house added to it.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier" I said walking into her room as she hit some kind of button that locked up the house it a strange way, I wondered slightly if she had gotten permission to do that.

"To keep nosy people out" Alek. Aha, that was kind of funny.

* * *

><p>I thought of the ways I could scare what Chloe and him talked about out of Paul, I knew they were talking about me. It was clear, because usually they would have continued the conversation. "So Paul, what were you talking about"<p>

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" I decided, I was going to make up some things that Mai could do.

"I could wipe your mind" I lied but I was very convincing when I lied, I lied to my Aunt all the time.

"Cool. I mean we were talking about the future" Very, Very blunt about it. "Kids" I looked at him and smirked, kids. I couldn't deny that Chloe made me want to have kids with her after what she told Amy, and I wasn't willing to believe those words were just her convincing Amy.

"That's why Brian was freaking out?" Paul nodded in response. This was going to be an interesting conversation, it made me wonder what Valentina and Chloe were really talking about... Kids. WOW. I mean I don't want kids randomly but if it was planned like I hope it would be I would do everything possible that I could do. And then I would serve Brian, because I am better than that jerk.

I let myself day dream about my life, how it would be like later on. I had full intentions to marry Chloe King.. Chloe Petrov had the nicest ring to it. Then having those moments together, that would produce my kids and then we would be the best parent's ever.

Then the darkness of all that hit me, The girl I loved was being hunted down every second of the day. People sat around wanting to take every life from her, and take her from me. That made me want to rush every thing with her, it made me want to rip her from her life and take her into an under ground world. I would kidnap Amy, Paul, and Meredith to come with us to bring some kind of normal into life...

"Dude, DUDE!" Paul yelled making me snap out of what I was thinking "No kids, got it?" So Paul was the father- figure here "I don't care if you run off and get married, but please no kids just yet"

"Yes sir" I mocked him as I heard Valentina's walls of secrecy go up, lovely. Chloe walked in and Paul gave away everything with his facial expression.

"Paul" She warned, not that if he started running he'd get far. I would hold him down for her if I had to."What did you tell him?"

"I- um- well- I really got to- see you later" He slid past Chloe who looked like she was going to kill him, she was red. I had to do somethings about it, I took her in my arms.

"Don't be embarrassed" I said in her hair, wanting to have her against the wall kissing her mouth as hard as I could.

"I'm not, I mean I am but- ugh PAUL"

"If it helps... I told him I would wipe his mind" I offered her, and then Valentina walked in the room sitting on my bed.

"We all need to talk" Her voice was very serious. "We've talked and I've decided that you two have to get married soon. I got a call today from an very angry guy that is kind of my boss, he wants you and Chloe to wed if not then he's putting her on the market for higher up people"

"That's cool, let's get married babe. Shot gun wedding?"


	17. Paul

"I don't want a kid right now" Chloe was giggling as I kissed her neck, "and I don't know what I'm going to tell my mom" So we've decided that we wait for the baby, because that would be insane to have one _right now._ Let's enjoy the youth right? Right. Another thing is, Valentina's boss (Because she's only in charge of the SF Mai, explained Clearly in episode 3) is more persistant on marriage between Chloe and me. I barely think that he cares if it's how Chloe feels or not, he just wants to marry off the Uniter. I wondered if he would rather marry Chloe... If so, I'd kill him. Or die trying at least.

"So how is this for fast dating?" I asked getting what she was saying, and pushing myself to the side of her. Her room was more or less a mess. Pictures of her and her human friends covered her wall, it had a nice human look to it. Like she had grown up there, which she had. It was home, and that's the main concern for anyone trying to protect her. She's so used to home how are we ever going to take her away from it? Chloe is so used to having that normal life on the side of her crazy Mai life it's become a bit of a problem. _Well, I can train all night and I can get hunted down but Monday morning I have an English Paper due._ Exact thought process going on. Then Amy and Paul, that I've come to appreciate more and more because they are really Chloe's best friends. She's not going to tell me everything like she tells Amy, who knows a little too much to ever be comfortable.

"It's not human" _We are not human. _If we were we wouldn't even talk to each other, we'd go through High School me being the "Jocko" and her being the hot girl that hung out with the "Outsiders" which made her and "Outsider". I don't know, but if I wasn't Mai I would have never ever done anything to get her attention. She'd write me off if I tried, she wouldn't of taken my ball and thrown it and made the shot. She wouldn't have been standing there, and I would probably have been making out with some random girl. Thank God, we were not human. "but it's worth it, I guess. I mean I understand why they would demand at wedding because the leaders of larger PRIDES want to be with me or the Uniter me." They wanted to Uniter, not Chloe. True.

"Pretty much" I looked at her window. I had to go out there to watch her, Jasmine said she wasn't going to cover for me tonight. She had a paper due and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin her grade point average. "I love you" It sucks because those words weren't enough any more. It was like guys screwed love out of it's true meaning, and I was left with words that didn't count as much when that's how I was feeling.

"I love you too" I was going to kiss her, I wanted to kiss her one last time before I sat on her rooftop.

"I love you more" I inched my way so I was right in front of her face, I could feel her minty breath on my lips as I got even closer.

"I love you less" She said grinning at her words, I rolled my eyes and smirked as I kissed her. I really had taught her how to taunt people. Even if it was mostly me getting the taunting. The kiss didn't last long, or go too far as to making the Mai side come out. Still, it was enough to take your breath away. After restoring my protector side I jumped to the ground, finding the trash can jumping off of that, grabbing the neighbors gutter and then throwing myself on Chloe's roof losing my balance for a second and then getting back to what I was doing. I paced back and forth finding the perfect spot to just sit there, after chuckling at Chloe's phone going off and her annoyed "What Paul?" then I realized the time, it was very late for Paul to be calling her. "What?" She said in disbelief, "You got arrested!" I heard her blankets ruffle as she got out of her bed. "I'm not breaking you out of jail, bailing you out Yes. But doing a jail break?" I heard her putting on a pair of jeans and a different shirt, she was trying to make as little noise as possible. Not that this was something that she couldn't tell her mom, how she planned on bailing him out would be something a different story, call it working and being Mai, "Alek" She called sweetly "I know you were listening"

"True Story, what did Paul do?" I watched her put on each shoe and then motion for us to go down the stairs after making sure Meredith was sleeping.

"I have no idea right now" She blushed, it just proved that she asked no questions when it came to helping her friends. I wished I had a heart as big as her's. "but I know where he is, and I need to do the quick. He's a minor so it shouldn't be so hard"

"Depends what he did" She gave me a look, it said _C'mon it's Paul. _"Okay, Okay." I started to go through what Paul could do, what he might of done. Then I called Valentina "Meet us at the Police Station. Don't ask" Valentina tried to ask and then I hung up on her, I would hear about this later but we needed an adult to bail him out.

"You called her? Now she's going to think that it's me!" Chloe and I walked across the street as the "Walk" sign came on. I was on guard the whole time we walked, it was instinct that I couldn't avoid. It was dark besides the lights shining every where and I knew something could be lerking. When we got to the brick building with the golden letter "POLICE STATIO" on it with the "N" laying beside it. What a piece of shit! Valentina's back was against the wall.

"Explain"

"Paul got arrested, and we needed an adult" Valentina sighed as she held open the door for us, Valentina did all the talking... So Paul was arrested for assulting some guy that had a stupid hat on, Paul was wasted thought it was Brian. Classic. When they let Paul go, they said he really wasn't arrested in the first place and it wouldn't go on his record, it was more of a warning. They knew his family pretty well, so they were waiting on them but since Valentina was "Convincing" or "Hot" enough for them. They let him go. Paul hugged Chloe when he walked out.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I would have told my perfect family"

"No Problem, just don't fight fights that aren't yours" I loved how Chloe told Paul that in a motherly tone, like she was the leader of the group. I mean, Claws, flexible... She might as well be the leader. "Where were you anyway?"

"That place where we shot the video, I still have it" Video? Perfect... A video of what? If I could use that video I was going to get it.

"No! Delete it!" Hmm... That would be perfect for a wedding slideshow, label "Before they were together" Chloe looked over at me as Valentina left "Don't even think about it"

"Too late"


	18. Watching

"Mom, Paul's staying the night. Good? Good" I said to her, knowing she was half asleep. I proceeded to my room, putting on some music. That was the only way that Paul would go to sleep, and no he wasn't one of those peaceful kind of music people. He was one of those rap and rock kind of people that wouldn't settle for a little Colbie or Taylor. "Paul we need to talk" I said as we got in my room, I was thanking GOD that Alek had to have a little talk with Valentina. Of Course, she had waited until we were half way home to call on him, but hey... Can't complain she has reason I guess.

"Um... about the video?" The video. Oh. My. Gosh. That video would ruin me, Paul, and Amy all at the same time. So, we were at this run down bar and of course we were drinking- Strike one... Valentina would never approve of the Uniter drinking with her two human best friends. No strike one would be going to the run down bar after leading every single one of those protectors on a wild goose chase.

"Yes about the video...We can't show that to anyone. I would much rather it be on my laptop that has an uncrackable password on it" because why would I want Alek to see it? Even if we were dating, in school he was the enemy. I didn't need Alek to have blackmail on me.

We downloaded it on my laptop and pressed play, I couldn't believe that we pressed play.

_"Amy... NO!" I squealed like a little girl, my head was on the table in a drunken state. I was just laughing. Amy was chugging the rest of my drink. _

_"Oh wow, she is not driving me home tonight" Paul commented, he was the most sober one out of the group. He held my hand, and he held Amy's hand. A song came on and we all started to dance, a lot of people were dancing. Just because it was run down didn't mean that these people didn't party. Under age drinking was allowed here. Ilegal of course, but allowed. I danced like an idiot, not the sexy way I danced with Alek but the way I danced with a high level of toxic poison _

_"Paul, I think I'm in love" I said over the music as I held both of their hands as if we were doing ring around the rosie... _

_"With who?" Amy laughed as I twirled. _

_"A dark shadow" wow, that sounded really retarded... _

_"Nuclear war heards are in texas... the government is planning to set the off at any time- we should all mate up with people" Paul laughed grabbing a beer from the bar and drinking the rest of it. _

_"Ahaha, Yeah I need a mai guy to hold me right" WOAH.. WOAH... I looked around at the setting I was in, orangish light shined down on the wood and lights hung here and there. There was a disco ball kind of thing putting lights all over us and I had a drink in my hand. "A strong mai guy" _

_"You need Alek" Paul said "He's way better than Brain"_

_"Oh I know right, at least he talks to us" Amy whined _

_"Who's Alek?" I laughed, hey... I forgot Alek... "And who is Brian, oh that guy- that stalker guy"_

_"Yes Brian's a big bad stalker" Amy nodded taking her drink once more. "Remember that girl Alek was with, I wish she'd die. Mimi! Hiss Hiss" _

_"What?" _

_"Never mind" Amy danced still "Hey we should shoot a video here next week"_

It really wasn't that embarassing, until you looked at the next video of me falling into the taxi talking about how I was going to save the world and Paul was my sidekick. I was so drunk that I let Amy and Paul pick me up and put me inside. They left me on the couch. That was only the introduction of our video.

The video was packed with our favorite karaoke videos of us both singing, and a little bit of our dance moves. Our sexy pictures. Pictures of us in our bikini's and Paul in his trucks, we put in clips of us dancing in our underwear and T-shirts around the houses as 14 year olds. One was talking about Alek, but we didn't say any names in it- when we were 14... My favorite pictures and videos were went we were defacing the Victoria secret models... and trying to not get caught but we did. Paul and I singing a beyonce song, it was amazing. We sucked. It was my life as human and mai pushed together as one with my two best friends.

"That's great" I laughed at Paul "Too bad no one is going to see it!" I put it under password protection. "No sir Alek Petrov you will not be watching this"

Paul and I later passed out in my bed, covers over both of us. I dreamt of those memories and how they would be if I were mai the whole time. I woke up to the annoying beeping of my phone's alarm clock, "CHLOE KING. WHO IS IN YOUR BED?" My mom yelled as the door opened "Why are there three people in your bed?"

I. Have. No. Idea.


	19. Go Away Paul

The first thing you do after realizing that you don't remember what happened is you look for clues and make up the best lie possible until you do figure out what happened, red bull was all over my floor with my laptop as well! Someone had been playing Evony on my computer and drinking red bull? Two pillows were on my floor, and I was positive that the two guys- Paul and Alek- and probably bonded last night. "I'm waiting for an explanation Chloe" My mom's arms were crossed and then I just sighed, the truth would be a great lie... if that made any sense.

"I invited Paul over last night because he got in a little trouble, honestly I have no idea why Alek is here or how he got here" I shot Paul a look as he ducked his head. He was looking worried, maybe sorry. He deserved to be, as much as I liked the thought that he was getting along with Alek didn't dismiss the thought of me getting in trouble for it. I was still sixteen, even if Alek climbed up walls and everything she still got to control my life. Including but not limited to, Grounding me, taking away my phone, taking away my laptop and taking away Alek.

"How do you not know if your boyfriend was here or not? And what did I tell you about energy drinks!" Of course mom wouldn't believe me, why would she? Boyfriend... Best Friend,My bed. That looked wrong! "Are you in some kind of weird... sex.. thing?" Wow mom, way to not call me a slut without saying the word.

"MOM!" I blushed deep red feeling the burning skin, Alek was blushing as well. Why did he have to blush? He was the guy I was shocked he hadn't said 'Oh yeah we are all into that stuff, you know this generation', well you do know this generation right? I mean I wasn't human but the urges in the back of my head to just start making out with Alek were still there.

"I was just asking, this scares me but it looks like one big sleepover" Did that word have double meaning in it? Probably... Probably not... Who cares? I don't! I continued looking around at the two boys. I wanted to smile but I didn't, they were getting along and that was a big step with everything.

"It scares me too, don't worry" I rolled my eyes as my upset mother walked out "What the hell Alek?"

"You act like I was the one doing bird calls outside your window at two this morning" His british accent made that whole wanting to make out thing worse inside of me. I was mad though. I am mad. "Even though that was some pretty fun kingdom running" Way to be a nerd, Alek. Paul high fived him, and then they started talking about little things "Those guys from England made me look bad! Lol about everything.. I do not say LOL about everything" I moved closer to him, he smirked and then looked at Paul. I shrugged and then grabbed his face pulling it to me, we kissed and waited for Paul to leave but he didn't.

"PAUL!" I yelled looking at him as Alek growled, his chest rumbling in a very hot way, because I broke the to die for kiss. He didn't leave and I knew Alek would try to make him. He pushed me down on the bed, and kissed me once more.

"It's cool, is this how all Mai act when instinct kicks in? This is cool... Really cool... Do you hold your breath well because you two haven't broken apart yet" Paul was talking on and on, _Don't claw his eyes out_.

"Mmmm" I tried to pretend Alek didn't do that, when I looked back at Paul. Eyes slitted... "Paul. Go. Away."

"Way to make me feel like the third wheel, budro" Nicknames? They had nicknames... This was even worse than I thought it would be.

"I have a commitment to satisfy Chloe in every time of need"

"That's disgusting!"


End file.
